Naley Songs
by NaleyWriter23
Summary: A series of songs revolving around AU Naley one-shots.
1. Better Man

Sorry this isn't an update for PWF. I've hit a bit of writer's block so I decided to do something to get the juices flowing. I've actually had this idea for a while, just never got around to it. For those of you who know me, I love listening to music, and well, I decided to do a series of song-fics. Basically, I'll pick a song and set it around Naley.

This first installment is based off of one of my new favorite song's "Better Man" by Little Big Town (also written by Taylor Swift)… spoiler alert, it's not a happy song, so no happy ending for Naley. This was purely for my own benefit and I just wanted to share it. If you'd like to request a song I'd be more than happy to check it out. I definitely won't be updating regularly— just whenever I'm inspired!

 *****One more important note: For those of you who contact me via Twitter, I am taking an indefinite break from social media so if you've tried messaging me the past few days and haven't received a reply, that's why. I don't know when I'll be returning to Twitter, but if you need to message me, please PM me on this site. I'll check more frequently… sorry for any inconveniences, and I appreciate the support.**

I will do my best to get an update for PWF sometime within the next two weeks. It's midterm season so I'm swamped. Sorry!

 _. . . . . ._

 _I know I'm probably better off on my own_

 _than loving a man who didn't know what he had when he had it_

The cold sheets beside her were cruelly calling out the emptiness of the bed. Haley tossed with frustration. It was nothing new. Most nights were invaded by her endless thoughts, the succumbing of sleep nearly impossible.

She eyed the vacant pillow and heaved a silent, heavy breath. It was better this way— at least, that's what Haley told herself when the lonely nights viciously dragged her into the dark alley of painful memories, paved with thoughts of him. He was everywhere, everywhere but next to her; the lingering scent of his musky cologne still prevalent between the threads. Another reminder.

 _And I see the permanent damage you did to me,_

 _never again…_

 _I just wish I could forget when it was magic._

Haley rolled over again, this time so her back was facing the spot his warm body used to occupy— the same spot they'd make love for hours while the rain rhythmically tapped against the windows. She sucked in a deep breath as her tears seized the role of the rain. As badly bruised her heart was, nothing could possibly mar the extent of their love. The good would always be there, just like the bad. And in the end, she didn't know what hurt more. It was a constant competition— the memories of when they had forgotten the rest of the world and tangled with mingled breath under the sheets, versus the people the were in the end: strangers.

 _I wish it wasn't 4 am_

 _standing in the mirror saying to myself_

 _You know you had to do it, I know_

 _The bravest thing I ever did was run_

Once realizing sleep was futile, Haley threw the sheet from her body and stumbled into the bathroom where she flicked the light on and let her eyes adjust to the harsh surroundings. The tiled floor was a cool contrast against her balmy bare feet, but she welcomed the feeling.

Haley's eyes soon found her reflection in the mirror and she almost didn't recognize herself. She was a stranger in her own body. The saggy skin under her eyes were puffy and purple— a mixed product of tears and sleep deprivation.

In a desperate attempt to alleviate the bags, she switched on the sink handle and splashed cold water against her cheeks. Her arms steadied against the counter staring coldly at the reflection in the mirror.

"You had to do it, Haley," she said to herself, trying to mute the obnoxious voices screaming with nothing but regret. Maybe she should have stayed. Maybe she should have given him another chance. Maybe, just maybe, they could have worked it out.

No. She shook her head. Running was the bravest thing she'd ever done. Staying in a one sided relationship was like chaining yourself to a dead tree and hoping it'd still grow. Pointless. Absolutely pointless.

 _Sometimes in the middle of the night I can feel you again_

 _but I just miss you_

 _and I just wish you were a better man_

Haley blinked rapidly. The tears refused to stop falling. When there are clouds, rain will fall.

In that moment, she clenched her eyes, allowing her body to soften slightly. She swore she could feel him wrap his arms around her like he'd done so many times before. It was her safe place. He'd gently squeeze her and just like that, everything in the world was clear again. Only this time, he wasn't there, and the fog remained. If only he'd been a better man maybe the sun would still shine.

 _I know I'm probably better off on my own_

 _than needing a man that could change his mind in any given minute_

 _and it's always on your terms_

 _I'm hanging on every careless word_

 _hoping it might turn sweet again like it was in the beginning_

She remembered the night he said he'd love her always. Always and forever. They were hand in hand, walking along the Carolina coast when he stopped to kiss her so tenderly.

Haley felt her heart roll in time with the ocean licking their bare feet. How could she have known he'd change his mind? That when he said always and forever, it only meant two years.

 _And your jealousy_

 _talking down at me_

 _Like I'd always be around_

 _You pushed my love away like some kind of loaded gun_

 _Boy you never thought I'd run_

Then she remembered the night at Tric when he nearly strangled a guy for simply putting his hand around her waist. The fury in his eyes burned like wild blaze, engulfing everything it made contact with. She remembered the screaming that took place afterwards. How he said it was her fault.

Haley rolled her eyes. Typical jealous Nathan Scott.

 _I hold onto this pride because these days it's all I have_

 _and I gave to you my best and we both know you can't say that_

 _you can't say that_

Her reflection still taunted her in the mirror with goading, slanted eyes and a deflated smile. She might not still have him, but at least she had her pride. In the end, she wasn't going to hold onto a relationship he clearly stopped participating in. When she had given him her all— crossing oceans for him— Nathan couldn't even cross a puddle for her. That was the breaking point.

 _I wish you were a better man_

 _I wonder what we would have become if you were a better man_

 _we might still be in love if you were a better man_

 _you would have been the one if you were a better man_

Haley took one last look at herself in the mirror and swallowed. Hard. Her fingers found the light switch and flicked it off, before slipping out of the bathroom and back into the dimly lit bedroom. The only light entering through the cracks in the blinds illuminated from the crescent moon perched in the summer sky.

She grabbed her guitar and folded her legs across the floor, flipping through the pages of her notebook where she continued scrawling the lyrics to a new song stuck in her head.

Her heart burst and bled onto the page. Every word effortlessly floated from between her vocal cords and through her lips, filling the empty air.

It was true. If Nathan had been a better man, she knew he would have been the one. Sometimes she still clenched onto the thought that one day they'd be a family of their own.

Strumming the chords on the guitar, she continued to sing.

 _Sometimes in the middle of the night I can feel you again_

 _and I just miss you and I just wish you were a better man_

 _and I know why we had to say goodbye like the back of my hand…_

She'd always care for him, that much she knew, but he wasn't the man she fell in love with. He was no longer the man she needed. If only he was a better man…


	2. Boyfriend

**Surprise! I just found this on my computer and quickly fixed it up and wanted to add it to this fic.**

 **This is loosely based on RaeLynn's song "Boyfriend"- also a favorite.**

 **Thanks for all the feedback!**

. . . . . .

 _Let's be honest, we don't got a lot in common when it comes down to it_

 _You can take his breath away and light up every room when you walk through it_

 _But I don't want your six foot legs and angel face and sophistication_

 _Don't really wanna cause a scene but girl you've got everything_

 _And I want your boyfriend_

A menacing scowl crumples over Haley's face as she repeatedly stabs her salad with the prongs of her fork. She was fine up until about five minutes ago, peacefully enjoying the quietness of the break room, until Queen Slut came waltzing in with her perfect freaking hair, and her perfect freaking clothes.

Haley rolls her eyes, mimicking the bitch's voice in her head, "Morning, Hales."

 _Ugh! Could she be any more fake?_ Haley grumbled silently.

She stabs another piece of lettuce.

Bitch.

Plus, no one calls her 'Hales' anymore, well, except for… him.

But, Haley mustered her own smile, pretending not to be affected by her presence, watching under her eyelids as the bitch poured a steaming cup of coffee.

It would be a shame if she spilled it all over her skinny ass, Haley thought ruefully.

She sighs. She doesn't want to hate Alex, really. She's sure the girl is probably… nice… but, she also has something Haley wants, and Haley doesn't like to share.

To make matters worse, _he_ walks in, looking like the picture of sex.

A navy, Tree Hill Ravens polo, clings to his muscular form, causing Haley to nearly drool. And God, that smirk. It still has the same affect on her nearly eight years later.

She remembers the first time he smirked at her, in these very same halls of Tree Hill High. She was a meek, nerdy sophomore, and he was captain of the basketball team. Typical cliche. And, as every cliche is written, the jock fell for the nerd in a series of twisted events. They fell in love. He was her first… everything. She thought he was the one. Hell, she still has a tattoo of his jersey number above her ass. But, after dating for nearly three years, the couple split before college. He headed to Duke to pursue a career in the NBA, and she chased her lifelong dream of attending Stanford University for English Education.

They both took the break-up hard, but insisted it was for the best. They remained in contact, updating each other on big life events. It was a fairly amicable split, but Nathan never knew Haley would cry herself to sleep every night. Haley never knew Nathan claimed she was the one that got away.

Instead, they acted like friends. Correction: they acted like friendly co-workers, because that's where fate had brought them. It was funny, almost.

After blowing out a knee in college, Nathan's dreams of the NBA quickly deflated, causing him to pursue a career in physical education.

Haley, too homesick for her small town, left California after four years and ended back where she started: Tree Hill, North Carolina.

For the most part, her life is exactly what she always pictured it to be. She lives in a quaint home just off the coast of Carolina, teaches English, loves her students, has great friends, and family close by. The only thing missing? The love of her life. Eight years ago, this is exactly what she wanted—but when she dreamed of this, Nathan was next to her. As a husband. Not someone who shares coffee in the lunchroom.

She stabs another piece of lettuce, crunching hard on the leafy greens. This is definitely not what she pictured.

Alex was across the room, twirling a piece of black hair, smiling giddily at Nathan.

"Hey Miss. Dupree. Miss. James," Nathan says smoothly.

Haley can't help the blush infusing on her skin. She hates how the sound of his voice makes her shiver down to her toes.

"Hi," Alex grins cheekily, making her way over to Nathan and squeezing his bicep.

Haley nearly gags on her lunch.

Queen Slut has already taken her claim, as if Haley doesn't already know. Nathan started working at Tree Hill before Haley had even made it back from California, and unfortunately, that's when he must have met Queen Slut herself: Alex Dupree— the drama teacher.

She'd heard stories, so it didn't come as a complete surprise, but it was quite unfortunate to see them sucking face every morning before the bell rang.

It was like high school all over again, and Haley felt like the geeky wannabe. Alex was beautiful. She could have been a model. Apparently, she was some childhood actress and everyone just adored her.

 _I want your boyfriend_

 _I'm not gonna lie_

 _I'll be his girl when he tells you goodbye_

 _Don't worry I won't take him 'cause I ain't that low_

 _But I want your boyfriend, just thought you should know_

This time, Haley stabs a tomato and she wishes it was Alex's tiny sized brain. She knows her behavior is completely irrational. It's not like she has a right to Nathan any longer. That ship sailed years ago. She can't hold him back, either. It wouldn't be fair.

Truth be told, Haley dated after their break-up, and one particular relationship lasted almost a year. But Nathan would always be her first love. It doesn't just disappear, and okay, seriously, she's not blind. The boy turned into one fine man, and she can't help but oggle every time he walks into a room.

Her thoughts begin to wander into dangerous and dirty territory. She remembers running her hands over every inch of that toned body. Sure, it might have been eight years ago, but Haley's sure she'd still be able to trace the same well defined lines with her eyes closed.

She remembers one night in the back of his truck, licking every inch of -

 _Oh God,_ Haley mentally scolds herself and feels her skin flush the deepest shade of red at the mere memory of a naked Nathan. Just like that, she reverts back into a blushing sixteen-year-old.

 _He and I go back so far_

 _Oh my Gosh we lived in his first truck_

 _First time we heard Shania Twain think we were on our way to love bug_

 _And I know you think he loves you now, seen so many girls come in and out_

 _It sounds a bit insensitive but the truth is what it is_

Alex knows their history. Hell, all of Tree Hill knows they were once dubbed 'Naley' and one of the greatest couples to walk through the halls. Haley would never tell anyone this but sometimes during her college years, when she'd been jacked up on coffee writing a late night paper, her mind would wander and imagine she and Nathan getting back together again, settling into the life they'd both dreamed of sharing. Maybe, just maybe, her heart pulled her back to Tree Hill for that very same reason.

She was, by no means, naive. After their break-up, Nathan seemed to have reverted back to his former playboy days, and had a long line of busty bimbos throwing themselves at him.

Haley also knows Alex is most likely one of those… bimbos. Sure she probably keeps his bed warm at night, but she isn't the type of girl Nathan wants to end up with. She likes to think that even after all these years, the boy she fell in love with wouldn't just settle for a pretty face. And even if he doesn't end up with her, Haley hopes he will find someone worthy enough to have his heart.

 _Alex is a freakin' slut_ , Haley mentally tells to the voice she's conversing with inside her head. _At least I have a better butt. Nathan likes a nice ass, and I know he still looks at mine from time to time. Win for Haley!_

She smirks snidely. She's not one to gloat but it's nice when your sexy ex-boyfriend still checks you out. Total confident boost.

"How was your weekend, Hales?" Nathan's voice breaks her inner dialogue, and she snaps up from her salad. He still calls her Haley. Old habits die hard.

"Oh, uh, you know, the usual. Graded some papers and went shopping with Brooke," she tries to avoid his beautiful Neptune blue stare, but the attempt is futile. Haley drowns in his eyes every damn time.

"Sounds fun," he grins before taking a sip of his crappy coffee.

"Nathan and I went on a hike to Wrightsville Beach. It was so beautiful, wasn't it sweetie?" Queen Slut drapes herself across Nathan's arm, and Haley feels the salad coming back up. She bites her lip to withhold a sarcastic comment about how Nathan hates to be called 'sweetie.' She would know. Three years of dating obviously trumps three months. What an idiot.

"Um, yeah. It was nice." Nathan agrees, and Haley senses his discomfort. She fights another victorious smirk as their stares collide in a heated gaze.

Queen Slut had nothing on Haley James.

 _Don't know why you act so surprised_

 _Can't you see it in his eyes_

 _You must have known it all this time_

 _I want your boyfriend_

 _To tell you the truth_

 _I'll be right there when he gets over you_

 _What's meant to be always finds its way in the end_

Haley gives it another month or so before Nathan realizes he's sick of Alex's incessant neediness. In fact, she's surprised he's lasted this long. The bitch must be good in bed, Haley gripes silently again.

Nathan's eyes are still on Haley. Her smile widens every so gently, and for a brief interval in time, they're transported back to high school. She could one day kiss him when they're alone. It'd be pretty easy, actually. She could seduce him one night at Tric, get him a little tipsy and drag him back to her place, but Haley doesn't have to resort to childish antics because she knows, what is meant to be will always find its way in the end.

Alex's vindictive smile is laced with a trace of jealousy. She might not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but she is not blind either. She always catches Nathan's lingering eyes and secret smiles with Haley. So, she leans upwards and pulls Nathan down for a long, wet kiss.

Haley doesn't even try to suppress her eyes from rolling.

"I've gotta go, Nate. I'll see you tonight though, right?" Her emphasis on the word 'tonight' is not missed. Haley clenches her jaw.

"Yep," he nods and watches her leave, then takes a seat across from Haley.

"So, she seems… nice." Haley tries, but knows has the ability to see right through her counterfeit smile.

A chuckle escapes his lips, "I guess so."

Her manicured eyebrows curve into high arches above her eyes, silently questioning his aloof tone.

Nathan expands his chest and breathes deeply. "I think, uh, I'm gonna end things with her."

"What?" Haley blinks, almost surprised it was this soon. "But I thought you really like her."

Nathan shrugs and leans over to pop a crouton in his mouth. Haley hates croutons in her salad, and she always pushed them to the side so he could eat them. They laugh softly at the memory.

"Yeah, but there's one problem," he grins.

"What's that?"

"She's not you, Hales."


	3. Friend of a Friend

_Had a few hours, got inspired by the song "Friend of a Friend" by Tim McGraw and banged this out._

 _I promise I'll update PWF by next weekend._

 _xo_

 _. . . . . . ._

 _I heard it from a friend of a friend_

 _You're livin' out in LA now_

 _Got a studio apartment, couple blocks off the beach_

 _Doing yoga in the evenings, you love the kids you teach_

"So, uh, how's Haley doing?" Nathan Scott cleared his throat, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck, attempting — and failing — to act nonchalant.

Brooke's hazel eyes squinted, "Haley, as in, Haley James?"

Nathan simply nodded. "Yeah, you're still, uh, friends with her right?"

The brunette smiled. She was wondering why he wandered into her store in the middle of a Tuesday. Though he claimed he simply watched to 'catch up' with a former friend, Brooke Davis was no fool. Nathan's sheepish stance, with his hands in his pockets, and crooked smirk screamed 'I miss Haley.'

Brooke was still friends with Haley. Even though they lived on opposite coasts, they remained in frequent contact. "Yeah we talk sometimes." She noticed the tiny glint in his blue eyes sparkle slightly.

"Oh, good. Good, that's good," he mentally cursed himself for the boyish way his voice raised. He sounded like a pre-pubescent twelve-year-old asking about his crush.

"You miss her, huh?"

Nathan's eyes widened almost cartoonishly. "What? What makes you say that?"

Brooke grinned knowingly. Never in her life had she seen confident, cocky, Nathan Scott nervous. Even when he and Haley dated back in high school, he didn't act like this. Well, he acted like a love-sick puppy, but the 26 year old guy in front of her looked just plain desperate. It was actually kinda cute.

"It took you long enough," she muttered under her breath. The couple had parted ways, ending their three year relationship during freshman year of college. It had just been too hard. With Nathan at Duke, and Haley at Stanford, the distance became too much to bear. They tried it, but it didn't work. Of course, the split was hard on both of them, but they knew it was for the best. Almost eight years later, and they haven't spoken or seen each other since.

Nathan woke up every single day missing her. He never truly moved on. He tried, and for a few years, busty bimbos and a little Jack Daniels, helped serve as a distraction. But, as he got older, the ache in his heart where Haley once resided, only increased in pain. He wanted their 'someday.'

Brooke gave him a delicate smile. "She's in L.A."

His shoulders slumped softly. He had a feeling she'd stay in California after graduating Stanford. She loved it there. "Los Angeles. Wow," he chewed on the words.

"Yep. She's got a cute little apartment right by the beach."

"You've visited?" His head picked up, almost as if pulled on a string.

"Yeah, we actually met up last year when I was in town for business. She's still beautiful, Nate."

The dopey smile that only ever lived on his lips when he was around Haley, slowly reincarnated. "I'll bet."

Brooke hadn't seen that giddy grin since senior year of high school. "She's a teacher too, y'know."

Nathan's smile stretched higher. It was Haley's dream to be a teacher. He was glad one of their dreams came true. "Really? That's amazing."

Brooke nodded in agreement, "Tenth grade English. Loves her students. I swear, sometimes they're all she talks about."

A whoosh of pride tickled the edges of his bones. He was sure her students loved her, too. It was just about impossible not to love Haley James; and once the love starts, it never stops. Just a one way track.

"What else?" He couldn't help but ask.

"She does yoga," Brooke giggled. Haley was never the athletic type, but claimed it helped with her stress and anxiety in college.

"Yoga," Nathan repeated with his own chuckle. He tried to picture it, and when he did, his smile slanted into a smirk. Haley in tight yoga pants, bending over —

"Oh boy," Brooke mumbled again. She knew that look in his eyes. That boy was far gone.

 _I heard it from a friend of a friend_

 _You met somebody in a coffee shop_

 _You've been goin' out now, for goin' on ten months_

 _You already met his family, things are heatin' up_

"Brooke! Hey! It's so good to hear from you," Haley answered her cellphone and cradled it between her ear and shoulder as she stretched from her yoga mat and walked to her small balcony looking out at the beach.

"I've been meaning to call you sooner," she heard Brooke's raspy voice. "How've ya been tutor girl?"

"Good. Great, actually." Haley bit her lip, suppressing a smile. "I met somebody!"

Brooke remained silent, processing the news. Haley expected a girlish scream. Her friend from high school had been on her case for years to go out and meet someone new.

"Brooke? You still there?"

"What? Oh, yea, sorry, I just … wow, that's great Haley." The fashion designer tried to muster enough enthusiasm to sound excited. The truth was, she had called Haley to tell her about Nathan, but she couldn't. Not after hearing how happy Haley sounded. As much as she wanted them to get back together, it would be selfish to try and intervene. Brooke knew more than anyone how hard Haley had taken the break-up. She wouldn't tell anyone—especially not Nathan—but Haley nearly dropped out of school afterwards. It took her years to finally go on one date, let alone be in a relationship.

"Yeah! It's so funny. We met at a coffee shop. You know me, total klutz, I walked straight into him and spilled my drink all over his shirt. I felt so bad, but he was so cute about it," she gushed. "We've been going out for almost ten months now!"

"Aw," Brooke cooed, "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks! He's really great. I met his family last month, actually. Sorry I didn't say anything sooner, it's just—"

"No, no. I get it! But wow, sounds like things are really heating up."

"Yeah, yeah, they are. So what's going on with you? Anything exciting in Tree Hill?"

Haley heard a soft sigh on the end of the phone, "Nope. Nothing new at all."

 _Don't you believe, anything you hear_

 _When someone tells you, I still ask about you_

 _After all these years_

 _No matter what they say, it's just not true_

 _I don't spend all my days and all my nights_

 _Just missin' you_

It was a few days after her phone conversation with Haley when Brooke wandered into Tric where she knew Nathan would be. As predicted, he'd been hunched over the bar, nursing a beer.

She reluctantly walked towards him, dreading the news she'd have to deliver. He was in the middle of a conversation with Chase, presumably chatting about the basketball game on the large television screen over their heads.

"Hey Davis," he nodded when he noticed her presence, "what's up?"

Brooke fiddled with her engagement ring. "Uhm, I talked to Haley the other night."

Nathan swallowed and nearly choked on his beer. The glistening sparkle in his eyes returned, as did a hopeful smile. "What did she say? Did you tell her about me?"

She almost laughed at his giddiness, "I'm sorry, Nate. She's seeing someone."

When she watched his smile sag, she reached out and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Oh," was all he could say. He hated himself for even entertaining the thought of them getting back together. It was almost a lifetime ago. Of course she was seeing someone. She wasn't going to wait around forever.

"If it helps, she sounds really happy."

He simply nodded dejectedly and took another long hard sip of his beer. So this was the way it was going to be; he'd miss her for the rest of his life.

 _I heard it from a friend of a friend_

 _You looked amazing in that long white gown_

 _With flowers in your hair, barefoot in the sand_

 _Your daddy almost broke down when he gave away your hand_

"Hey."

Brooke looked up from her sketch when she heard his deep, saddened voice.

"Hey buddy, how you holdin' up?"

He ran a hand through his dark hair and she noticed the saggy skin that had carved beneath his eyes. "I've been better, I guess. How was, um, the wedding?"

It had been a long six months since Nathan had found out Haley and her boyfriend had gotten engaged. If he thought hearing she was seeing someone hurt, nothing compared to when Brooke showed him the wedding invitation.

"Honestly?"

He nodded and remained silent.

"It was beautiful. She looked amazing in her wedding dress."

Nathan smiled softly. It killed him, but he knew she must've looked like an angel. He would've done anything to be the one at the end of the aisle.

"She looked like an angel," Brooke continued, "she had these pretty little white flowers in her hair, and the weather was perfect. They got married right on the beach."

He blinked roughly, swearing he wouldn't cry but his eyes were burning with unshed tears. Haley had always gushed about having a beach wedding with all her friends and family. Back then he was only 17, and to be honest, weddings were the last thought on his mind, but he secretly hoped one day he'd be able to give her that dream wedding.

"And Mr. James was so cute. He almost broke down when he gave her away."

Nathan couldn't listen anymore. It all hurt too damn much. "I gotta go, Brooke."

 _But don't you believe, anything you hear_

 _When someone tells you, I still ask about you_

 _After all these years_

 _No matter what they say, it's just not true_

 _I don't spend all my days and all my nights_

 _Just missin' you_

Brooke hadn't heard from either Nathan nor Haley in several months. She felt terrible. Once upon a time they made her believe in true love. She thought for sure they'd end up together one day.

Now Nathan was devastated, and Haley, well, Brooke could only guess she was obliviously happy.

She shook her head, trying not to worry about it. It was beyond her control.

Needing a break from her work, she stood up and walked across the street to grab quick lunch at Karen's Café, but on the way, she bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry-"

The stranger looked up, but didn't move. Brooke gasped.

"Haley? What are you doing here?"

She didn't see Haley's red eyes, and instead, threw her arms around her for a hug. "It's so good to see you again!"

Haley sniffled and tried to discreetly wipe away her tears. "Hi Brooke."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm um, I've been staying with my Mom. My husband… he-he… I caught him with his secretary."

Brooke gasped again, and hugged Haley tighter. "Oh, sweetie. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she smiled softly. "I'm really happy to be home. I didn't know how much I missed it."

"It's good to have you back, tutor girl."

They then realized they were standing in the middle of the street, and laughed as a car honked loudly.

"Do you want to go in and grab some lunch?" Brooke suggested.

"This sounds crazy," Haley muttered, "but I don't think I can go in there."

Too many memories.

"Why not?"

Haley shook her head, "Is, um, is Nathan Scott still in Tree Hill?"

Brooke smirked, "as a matter of fact, he is."

Her brown eyes widened, "really? Do you still talk to him? How is he doing?"

A loud giggle tore from Brooke's throat, "I do, and he asks about you all the time."

Haley blushed, "seriously?"

"Oh yeah. That boy misses the hell out of you. He's been walking around town like a lost soul since finding out you got married."

She subconsciously tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, and averted her gaze. "I've miss him too, Brooke. So much," she whispered as if revealing a terrible secret.

"I know you do."

 _I heard it from a friend of a friend_

 _He didn't mean it when he took those vows_

 _You've been stayin' with your mama, a couple weeks now_

 _Been asking everybody about me_

"Nathan!" Brooke nearly screamed into the phone.

He pulled the device away from his ear, cursing he'd gone temporarily Deaf. "What is it Brooke?"

"You'll never guess who's back in town!"

"Who—"

"HALEY JAMES!"

His heart stopped, "what?"

"She's staying with her parents. The bastard she married cheated on her. Unbelievable right? Anyway, she asked about you today. Now's your chance!"

Nathan couldn't believe it. He was still trying to let it sink in she got married, and now she's back in town, practically single…

"I- oh God. I gotta go, Brooke!"

 _I heard it from a friend of a friend_

 _I heard it from a friend of a friend_

He ran. He never ran faster in his life. He didn't know why he was running, but he just had to.

His feet carried him on autopilot to her parent's house. It was nearing midnight but he didn't care. His knuckles rapped ravenously against the wooden red door.

Less than a minute later, the door swung open and he was speechless. There she stood, dressed in a simple white tank top and pajama pants, and he swore he'd never seen a more beautiful sight in his entire life.

"Hi, Hales."

"Nathan," she gasped as her grip on the door handle tightened. "Hi," she breathed. God, how was it possible he had gotten sexier?

Their eyes collided wordlessly. Nothing else needed to be said. She launched forward and wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands found her hips and pulled her closer to his chest.

On instinct their lips touched, and the old flame between them ignited into a raging wildfire. They kissed until they couldn't breathe.

"I've missed you so much," Nathan whispered and leaned his forehead against hers.

She blinked, but didn't care about the stray tear cascading down her cheek. "I missed you, too."

And finally, after all these years... they were home.

. . . .

I know these stories have been about Naley not together haha, but I promise they won't all be like this! I'll find a love song and write a fluff piece soon.

I'm actually in love with how this turned out so I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I liked writing it!


	4. I'm Gonna Love You Through It

**So I'll admit— I've been hit with an extremely bad case of writers block, but finally got struck with a bit of inspiration today (literally out of no where, but I won't question it). This is not my best work, as you'll soon see, but it helped me get my creative juices flowing again. Hopefully I'll update a few of my abandoned stories ( like Halo) very soon. I also want to write more stories, I just have not had any new ideas, hence the reason for these song-fics. I'm hoping I'll get hit with more inspiration soon, but if any of you guys have ideas and want to run them by me, let me know! (hint hint, othfan— lol!)**

 **So this is based off of the song "I'm Gonna Love You Through It" by Martina McBride. It's a tearjerker, so I'm warning you now! Lol, but enjoy.**

 _. . . ._

 _She dropped the phone and burst into tears_

 _the doctor just confirmed her fears_

 _her husband held it in and held her tight_

 _Cancer don't discriminate_

 _or care if you're just 38_

 _with three kids who need you in their lives_

"Damn," Haley Scott heard her husband drawl, "you even make washing dishes look sexy."

Her lips loosened into a lopsided smile, though she hardly believed him. It was the end of the week, the bags under her eyes were now boulders, and she was in the middle of cleaning up the remnants of dinner. Haley doubted anything about her loose fitted t-shirt she changed into after work screamed 'sexy', but by the intense gleam in Nathan's eyes, she suddenly felt like the only star in the sky. A soft pink blush shadowed her cheeks.

Nathan, detecting the denial on his wife's face, shuffled over to where she was standing in front of the sink, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm serious, baby. You're beautiful."

She felt his moist lips attach to the sweet spot right below her left ear and shivered. He always knew exactly what she craved. Haley's giggles turned into a light moan when Nathan hastily swept the tip of his tongue over the creamy flesh. She felt him smirk.

"Mhmm, we can't do this now—" the attempt was futile.

"The kids are upstairs playing," he whispered. "And a little kissing never killed anyone."

Haley's teeth sunk into her lips seductively. "You're right," her voice suddenly breathless.

She dropped the soapy sponge into the bottom of the kitchen sink and turned forcefully, throwing her arms around Nathan's tan neck. Their lips met, almost magnetically, as they shared a progressively passionate kiss— starting as a quick spark, but erupting into a raging wildfire. They burned in each other's arms.

Both knew they needed to pull away before they couldn't, especially when their three kids were home. Neither Nathan nor Haley wanted to explain their compromising position to a three, six, or ten-year-old.

Fortunately, the sound of Haley's ringing cellphone provided the perfect opportunity to put the fire out. She gave him a sympathetic smile and popped a quick kiss on his cheek before grabbing her phone from the counter.

"Hello?"

Nathan's smirk retracted into sheer concern when he watched Haley tense in front of him.

"Oh, um, are you sure?"

He heard her tone lilt, breaking on the end of 'sure.'

"Okay. Th-thank you."

She didn't want to turn around. She couldn't. Just like that, the fire was out, and she was standing in the ruins. Black char gripped at her ankles. Haley was stuck. How was she going to face her husband?

"Hales, baby?" Nathan tentatively reached his hand out and gently cupped her shoulder. He watched as she shook her head adamantly, refusing to turn. The phone slipped from her tight grip, clamoring onto the tiled floor. Neither made a move to retrieve it. "What happened?"

"That-" she choked, "that was Doctor Stevens."

He still couldn't see the front of her face but knew the tears were streaming down her cheeks. With a baited breath, Nathan gulped. His mind taking him to a memory from last week.

. . .

 _"_ _Shhh!" Haley tried to quiet her husband's loud chuckles, but she too, couldn't stop giggling. His fingers danced over her skin, sending tickles straight to her nerves. She thrashed below his strong frame, squirming on top of their bed sheets. It was nearing midnight, the kids were well asleep, but they had just gotten in from their weekly date night, and couldn't stop laughing._

 _"_ _Nathan!" She gasped when his palms brushed over her chest. In the midst of their tickling, her shirt had lifted, exposing a black lace bra._

 _His blue eyes widened appreciatively, swirling with a tidal wave of desire._

 _In a matter of seconds, their laughter turned to a smoky steam enveloping around them. She watched from beneath him as he pulled his t-shirt over his head, revealing his perfectly chiseled abs._

 _Haley's tongue snaked over her lips and couldn't resist the urge to run her warm hands over his skin._

 _Nathan gave her a cocky grin, "Like what you see, Mrs. Scott?"_

 _"_ _Mhmm," she nodded furiously and moaned when he swooped down to kiss her. As their tongues dueled, Nathan's hands wandered back to her chest._

 _"_ _Take it off," she whispered, feeling his calloused palms rub above the swell of her bra-clad breasts._

 _In one swift move, Nathan successfully removed the garment and flung it behind him. Haley was far too enraptured to care that it had probably landed on the floor along with his pile of dirty socks. She'd deal with it tomorrow._

 _With their lips still locked, Haley's nails clawed his naked back, silently encouraging him to continue his exploration of her breasts._

 _Nathan's calloused thumb flickered over one hardened bud, while the other hand gently massaged the curve of the breast._

 _"_ _Mhm!" Haley's eyes clenched in pleasure, loving the feel of his large hands against her sensitive skin. She continued writing below him, but whimpered when she felt his hand suddenly pull away from her right breast. "Why'd you stop?" She pouted._

 _Nathan sat erect, almost frozen, while Haley's eyebrows knit together with confusion. "Nathan?"_

 _He remained silent and gently brought his hand back to the side of her chest. Haley mistook it as erotic and smiled seductively. "Don't stop, baby."_

 _"_ _Haley," his voice graveled._

 _Still in a state of bliss, she missed the concerned plea, and brought her hand over his, desperate for a tweak— a pull— anything._

 _"_ _Hales," Nathan warned softly again. This time, she heard the apprehension and opened her eyes._

 _"_ _What's wrong?"_

 _He inhaled heavily, as if a deep breath had the ability to instill the power to prepare him to say the next words. "You, um, … there's a lump, Haley."_

 _"_ _What?" She sat up against the headboard and touched her fingers to where his hand had just been._

 _"_ _I've, uh, I've felt you a million times, baby, and that has never been there."_

 _Haley scraped her teeth against the bottom of her lip. "I'm sure it's nothing," she hitched. "Come on, let's just get back to what we were doing."_

 _"_ _Hales," Nathan whispered seriously, "I think you should get it checked out."_

 _Looking into his eyes, she could see the fear floating between the specks of his blue irises._

 _"_ _Okay, I will." Her breathy, nervous tone matched his. Any air of seduction dissipated, and became replaced with pure need. Haley clung tightly onto her husband, burrowing her head into the space between the shoulder and neck. "I love you so much," he whispered, and held her like that for the rest of the night._

. . .

"It's Cancer, Nathan."

Every word, every breath, every thought escaped his body as he rushed over to her and enveloped Haley tightly between his arms. She turned and sank into his embrace, barely able to stand as she let out a choking sob. They stood tangled, holding onto each other, letting their world break around them. Nathan's hand cradled Haley's head to his chest, unable to let go.

"I know that you're afraid, and I am too, but you'll never be alone, Hales. I promise you." Nathan began, "When you're weak, I'll be strong. When you let go, I'll hold on. When you need to cry, I swear that I'll be there to dry your eyes. When you feel lost and scared to death, like you can't take one more step, just take my hand. Together we can do it. I'm gonna love you through it."

"I love you, Nathan." Her words were barely audible, but hung loosely in the air. Their love wasn't going anywhere.

"I love you, too. Always and forever."

. . .

Nathan wanted to throw up. He'd been in the waiting room for nearly six hours, and was almost surprised his leg hadn't fallen off from the amount of time he had shaken it. Haley was in the middle of surgery and it killed him he couldn't be next to her to hold her hand. He just wanted to see her— to be with her. He meant what he said; he was going through this with her. She was not, and never would be, alone.

"Mr. Scott?"

He stood when the Doctor called his name, and raked his fingers through his already disheveled hair as he anxiously awaited to hear how the surgery went.

"How is she?"

Dr. Stevens, an elderly and gentle white-haired-man, smiled softly. "We caught it just in time, but we had to take more than we planned. Haley had to have a mastectomy, Nathan."

He blew out a breath and nodded, "Is she okay?"

"She's in recovery right now, but it's all gone. She's cancer-free."

Tears welled in Nathan's eyes. He ignored his pride and let them fall freely. "Thank God."

 _She made it through the surgery fine_

 _They said they caught it just in time_

 _But they had to take more than they planned_

 _Now it's forced smiles and baggy shirts_

 _To hide what the cancer took from her_

 _But she just wants to feel like a woman again_

 _She said, "I don't think I can do this anymore"_

 _He took her in his arms and said "That's what my love is for"_

Haley stood in front of the mirror and sighed. Even with the mastectomy bra, she still didn't feel whole. She wanted to feel like a woman again. She wanted to feel beautiful again.

"Hey, gorgeous." Nathan strolled into their master bedroom and smiled warmly. Haley had been really down lately, so he tried everything in his power to make her happy.

"Hi," she smiled, but Nathan knew it didn't reach her eyes.

"Come here," he beckoned from his spot on the edge of the bed. She reluctantly shuffled over to him but avoided his gaze. "What's going on, babe?"

Haley studied the floor, "Do you still want me?" She asked as she self-consciously tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

A piece of Nathan's heart chipped away, simply from the vulnerability of her words. "Of course I do, Haley. I always want you. You know that." He reached out and cusped her cheek, urging her to meet his eyes. "Nothing has changed, Haley. You are still the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. You're the only woman I want. You're the only woman who makes me get hard just by standing in line at the grocery store because you bend down to pick something up—,"

"Nathan!" She admonished with embarrassment, "don't be so crude!"

He grinned, loving the reaction only he could muster, "but it's true, Hales. You have no idea what you do to me."

"But I look like a Cyclops," she cried, "I hate it. I hate that I can't be enough for you."

"Stop it," he muttered, "you are more than enough, Haley James Scott. You're the best damn part of me, and I hate it when you talk about my best friend like that."

That earned him a shy smile. "You mean it?"

"I promise," Nathan swore. "I love you. I love every inch of you. You're beautiful," he urged, and softly pressed a kiss on her shoulder blade. "You're so sexy," his fingers wandered to her rear, "and I want you."

Haley gently fell back on their bed and gave him a bashful smile, "you have me. Always and forever."


	5. Wonder

_Hello, hello. Remember me? I know it has been a while, and I apologize. I've been wanting to write for awhile, just haven't found the time. I only have about three weeks left in the semester and have been working non-stop, so it's so hard to find the time. Today I should've been writing an essay but I needed a break and felt inspired to write Naley instead._

 _This is one of my favorite's I have written in a long time, and I hope you enjoy it. A huge shoutout to othfangirl for this brilliant idea. It was so fun to write, I actually couldn't stop once I started. (It's based on the song 'Wonder' by Josh Turner)._

 _This is probably the only thing you'll see from me for about the next month, unfortunately. I have to finish up with finals, and I'll be celebrating my 20th birthday next week. After that, I have a pretty busy summer lined up (I'm going to London!) but I promise I'll make time to squeeze in some updates for 'Halo'. A lot of you have been asking for updates, and I promise I'm not abandoning it. Anyways, I hope this holds you over until then :)_

 _((Also, if you haven't already, please check out my friend Mel's fic, 'The Light's That Guide You Home' — it's absolutely phenomenal. ))_

 _. . . ._

 _I wonder_

 _Do you think about me_

 _flying down the highway_

 _just you and the radio?_

The lyrics of the unfamiliar country tune pulled at Nathan, tugging his right hand from the steering wheel to gravitate closer towards the volume knob. He was never one for country music, but lately, he couldn't bring himself to change the station— not when it was the only way he still felt connected to her.

So, here he was, racing down the empty highway, listening intently to the music as if the singer was speaking directly to him.

He felt his mind gravitating, wondering if she was out there, somewhere, listening to the same song and thinking of him, too. The ghost of a smile traced Nathan's lips as an image displayed through the eyes of his mind.

He could see her clearly; one hand on the steering wheel, the other resting on the ledge of the open window, flying down the backroads without a care in the world. The curls of her honey blonde hair effortlessly dancing with the wind as she sung along to the song playing on the radio. How desperately he wished he was in the passenger seat alongside her.

 _I wonder_

 _if we were still together_

 _if we would be happy_

 _like we were not that long ago_

Nathan's mind derailed from the image of Haley and started to pedal back to the past; when they were happy. They met in high school, dated throughout college, and swore they'd end up together— their relationship was practically a cliche from some fairytale. They were the type of couple to sit on the same side of the booth because they always had to be conjoined somehow. They were the couple who planned their kids' names as they stared up at the stars, dreaming of their future together; a boy with his smirk, and a little girl with her wide eyes, and then maybe a few more thrown into the mix.

Their friends teased them, playfully rolling their eyes every time they shared a kiss. Nathan Scott and Haley James were a rare couple who never left the sappy teenage romance phase; of course, that was until Nathan reverted back to his selfish, childish ways.

In the end, he knew it was his fault. He was selfish. He let his childhood dream of playing professional basketball trump his love for her. After graduating from Duke, Haley had wanted to stay in Tree Hill—their small hometown in North Carolina— and start their life together. But he didn't. Young and clouded by the idea of fame and fortune, Nathan accepted the generous offer to play for the Dallas Mavericks, with very little concern for his girlfriend's interests.

She, of course, insisted on going with him, regardless of how betrayed she felt. But Haley was his biggest fan and promised to follow him and his dreams anywhere on the planet.

Thinking back, Nathan wanted to kick himself for his selfish behavior. He took advantage of her faith in him, and he'd never forgive himself for it now. He drove her away, he knew he did. She was miserable in Dallas, and he knew he should've cared more. Instead of proposing and properly settling down together, like they had dreamed of for so long, Nathan spent nearly every night partying, while Haley paced the floors of their over-sized Texas home. He'd stumble in late at night, reeking of hard liquor, far too inebriated to realize the tear-stains on Haley's red cheeks.

On one particular night— almost five years to the day— Haley had had enough. He stumbled into their bedroom to find her packing a suitcase. A part of him knew it was coming— he knew she wasn't happy. The distance between them was becoming ocean wide, so she gave him an ultimatum; get his act together or she'd leave. They fought — and after a four-hour screaming match, and one punched wall- on Nathan's behalf— until their eight-year relationship ended just like that. Neither had spoken nor seen each other since.

It was true, Nathan finally realized, that you don't know what you have until it's gone.

He couldn't help but wonder what their life would be like if they had stayed in North Carolina. He could've played for Charlotte if he had just been a little more patient and waited for a different offer. She'd be teaching at Tree Hill High School, sure to be every student's favorite teacher— and, much to his dismay, he knew she'd be deemed as the 'hot teacher', because, well, she was easily the most beautiful woman in all of North Carolina, if not the entire globe.

He would've proposed on a trip to Paris or London; a place he'd always promise to take her, and then get married on a beach back in Tree Hill with their closest friends and family members.

They'd live in a large but simple beach house, filled with a bunch of empty rooms for the five or six kids they'd be sure to have— after convincing Haley they should have more than two or three, that is.

Nathan's heart ached at the thoughts taunting him. He hated himself in that moment, and every day, for letting her go— for giving up his dream. Basketball no longer had a meaning in his life. In fact, it stopped meaning anything to him the day Haley James walked out of his life. His whole life lost meaning. He wanted nothing more than to chase after her, beg and plead her to come back. But he couldn't. She had already given up too much for him, and he didn't want her to resent him more than she probably already had. He just wanted her to be happy, and if that meant he'd be miserable forever, he'd accept it.

Still, he simply couldn't stop wondering.

 _Would we be holdin' each other_

 _So close under the covers_

 _If I hadn't screwed it all up_

The song continued to play, and Nathan's mind began illustrating pictures to the meaning of the words. He imagined waking up next to her, sharing a lazy smile as she cuddled close to his chest, the way she always used to. They'd kiss softly while letting their hands wander beneath the covers, and giggle quietly when their fingers brushed together, then be interrupted by the sounds of little feet running across the hall.

Nathan sighed. He knew he'd never get the chance for the life he desperately craved.

 _Would it matter if I ever called you_

 _Would sparks fly if I ever saw you_

 _The truth is, I may never know_

 _But I wonder_

His gaze shifted towards his cellphone thrown haphazardly on the passenger seat. So many times he wanted to just dial her number and call her. Would she answer? What would he say? He longed to hear her voice, but could never actually muster enough courage to do so. And forget going back to Tree Hill. He couldn't face her again. He broke her, and the shame would forever linger. Still, he wondered what would happen if they ever did run into each other. Would the flames of their burning chemistry still burn? He might never know.

 _I wonder if you have a husband_

 _Did you give him some children_

 _Are you livin' the American dream_

 _I wonder if there is a shoebox_

 _Of pictures you've been hidin'_

 _No one will ever see_

Nathan wondered now, but hoped otherwise, if she found someone else. She could've been married for all he knew. It had been five years, after all. He wondered if she was happier. The thought saddened him, but silently provided a solstice in his heart. All he ever wanted was for Haley to be happy, and he hated himself for giving up that role. Because long ago, he was once her happiness. Then he broke it.

He wondered if she ever got to Paris; if she found someone much more deserving of her love, someone who treated her right and put her first, the way it should've been. He wondered if she had a beautiful daughter who looked just like her. If Nathan's heart wasn't already in crumbles, it would've bled to death again.

Reaching over, he smashed his fist on the dashboard. Anger penetrated his body, boiling his blood until he nearly combusted into flames. The car swerved slightly, jerking his body forward. Inhaling a deep, calming breath, Nathan released the pressure on the gas and sighed.

He thought of the box under his bed, filled with the traces she'd left behind; the multi-colored plastic bracelet he has given her when they first started dating back in high school, the half-empty strawberry shampoo from their shower, and nearly every photograph of them. And okay, he'd never admit it, but at the very bottom of the box, there was a pair of her black lacy underwear he found one day while doing laundry. Yes, it was probably creepy, but he couldn't get rid of it because then he'd be getting rid of her. Every now and then, late at night, he'd thumb through the pictures and wonder if she too, had a box of them beneath her bed.

His eyes squeezed shut, as if the darkness would stop the incessant wondering, but the attempt was futile. He'd never stop wondering about the life they could've had.

 _I'm probably crazy for thinkin' these thoughts_

 _About how it all could have been_

 _It ain't every day that I dig up the past_

 _But every now and then_

 _I wonder would we be holdin' each other_

 _So close under the covers_

 _The truth is, I may never know_

 _But I wonder_

 _I wonder_

 _I wonder_

 _Oh, I wonder_

 _Oh, oh_

 _I wonder_

 _I wonder_

Feeling a sudden weight plop onto his chest, Nathan groaned loudly, then opened his eyes to investigate the source, blinking rapidly to adjust to the familiar surroundings. He was shocked to find that he was no longer in his car, but in his queen-sized bed, with a wide brown-eyed toddler splayed across his bare chest.

"Wake up, Daddy!" The curly blonde haired girl beamed, hopping energetically on the bed.

Nathan sat up quickly as relief flooded through his veins. He was home. In Tree Hill—where he belonged. Lydia, his three-year-old daughter was still babbling on about something, but he was at a loss for words. All he could do was reach over and pull her into a tight embrace, pressing kisses all over her forehead.

His eight-year-old son, Jamie, who was sitting on the opposite side of the bed crawled over and smirked. "Mornin' Dad. You were in a really deep sleep!"

He let out a heavy breath, nearly choking, and shook his head, trying to rejoin reality. "I was, wasn't I?"

"You okay, babe? You look like you'd seen a ghost," he heard a familiar voice from the doorway, and became breathless again, marveling at the beauty standing before him.

Haley Scott stood barefoot, wrapped in a silk robe, clutching their newest baby — Nicholas Royal Scott— to her chest as she watched their children rouse her sleeping husband awake.

She studied his worried face, and frowned. He hadn't said anything since waking up, when usually he'd be laughing at Lydia's wild morning antics.

He blinked hard again, trying to take in the moment. He never wanted to know what life without his family would be like again. It scared him half to death.

"I had the strangest dream, Hales. I dreamt we broke up after college and I screwed everything up and you left me and— and, I didn't have any of this. Our family."

Haley watched the pure fear mar his features as he spoke. To quell his worries, she walked over to him and handed Nicholas over to his open arms. Lydia crawled closer to Jamie on the other side of the bed, freeing up space for her mother, but was still able to cuddle up to Nathan.

"That sounds like a nightmare," Haley said softly as she rested her head on his chest, feeling the rapid rate of his heart. She then leaned up softly and pressed a long kiss on his lips.

"Ewww," Jamie and Lydia drawled, causing their parents to chuckle softly.

"You have no idea," Nathan sighed, dropping a kiss on each of his children's foreheads, all while wrapping his arms around his wife to pull her closer to him.

Nicholas squirmed in his arms, cooing contently, as both Lydia and Jamie competed playfully for their father's attention. Haley watched with a smile and brought her thumb to Nathan's cheek, wiping away his worry lines. "It's okay, Nathan, we're all here and this is all real."

"I just don't ever want to wonder what life would be like without you. Without the kids…"

"And you're never going to find out," she promised, cutting him off with another brief kiss. "We're not going anywhere."

Settling back against the bed, he finally smiled contently. "Good. Neither am I."

"Always and forever, right?" Haley beamed.

"Right," Nathan smirked.

"What?" She blushed from the intensity of his stare.

He leaned over to whisper so the kids couldn't hear, "in the dream, I kept a pair of your underwear in a box. You know, the ones you had on last night before I ripped-"

"Nathan!" She scolded with red cheeks, cutting him off before the kids actually did hear him. Leave it to Nathan Scott to have a racy nightmare.

He laughed loudly and dropped a kiss on her strawberry scented hair, "oh baby, you're fun to tease."

"Daddy, it's not nice to tease!" Lydia reprimanded in a stern voice. He was still always blown away by how much she actually resembled Haley.

"Yeah, Daddy," Haley pouted playfully, "I don't like to be teased."

Nathan's smirk widened at the lust oozing from Haley's voice. He'd only just woken up but he couldn't wait for the kids to go back to bed so he could be alone with his wife. The only thing he'd have to wonder about for the rest of the day is what would happen after dark.

He'd never again wonder what life would be like without his family.


	6. You Are In Love

**It's been a while, I know. I just got back from London, and now I'm working and taking more summer classes online— it's safe to say I've barely had a second to relax, but I've been dying to write this for the past month. I heard this song and instantly pictured Naley. I stayed up late tonight to bang it out and I'm absolutely in love with how it turned out (very rare for me, I must say). Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this. It's based on Taylor Swift's 'You Are in Love.'**

 **I'm hoping to write some more stuff in the near future. I'm not done yet, just want to make sure I have proper time before I commit to anything new. Thanks a bunch!**

 _One look_

 _Dark room_

 _Meant just_

 _for you_

She feels his gaze on her back before they can even meet. The room is dark but those blue eyes are like two distinct stars hanging high in the night sky. A quiet gasp leaves her lips.

 _Time moved_

 _too fast_

 _you play_

 _it back_

Next thing she knows, he's walking towards her. He's magnetic. She can't turn away— though, she'd never actually want to. A future memory yet to have formed flashes through her mind. This would be the night they tell their children about; the night they met. She clings to it feverishly, desperate to recall every second.

 _Buttons on a coat_

 _lighthearted joke_

"Hi," she hears his breathy whisper tickle inside her ear. Bashfully, her brown eyes begin to drown in his blue orbs. She blushes and nervously fumbles with the buttons on her coat, only then realizing it was much too warm in there to even be wearing it.

"Hi. I'm Haley James."

"Nathan Scott," he smirks. "My mom always told me not to stare. I hope it didn't creep you out."

She giggles at his light hearted joke, "Just a bit."

"Well, it was impossible to look away," he says, unblinkingly.

Haley gulps, wishing her cup was filled with wine and not water.

 _No proof_

 _Not much_

 _But you saw_

 _Enough_

Looking back now, she knows that was the moment everything changed. Call it hindsight-bias, but one encounter was enough to know— she was in love.

 _Small talk_

 _he drives_

 _coffee at midnight_

Nathan and Haley stand there making menial small talk, filling the fast approaching seconds flowing between them. He's charming. She's laughing. He knows his jokes are lame, but appreciates her enthusiasm.

"Wanna get coffee? I'll drive." He suddenly says, not wanting her to leave.

"It's midnight," she protests weakly. She doesn't know why. The thought of parting makes her heart start to shed.

"Do I have to worry about you turning into a pumpkin or something?" He chuckles with child-like humor, and Haley can't help but admire the crinkles crunching around the corners of his eyes.

"Nope, you're safe there. I'll have to stick to decaf though otherwise I won't sleep. I've got work tomorrow."

He nods and grabs her hand. She ignores the voice in her head reminding her they've only just met and he could be a serial killer. The louder voice in her head screams 'shut up. He's the one.'

She's glad she listens to that one instead.

They find the only cafe still open, a little place on a corner hidden somewhere in North Carolina.

He listens to her talk and hides his giddy smile behind the coffee lid.

She tells him about her job. She's an English teacher. Went to Stanford, but born and raised in North Carolina.

Haley knows she's rambling, but she can't stop the words from flowing. She knows he doesn't mind. He's smiling and doesn't interrupt.

 _Blue light_

 _reflects_

 _the chain_

 _on your neck_

They stay until it's time to close— three in the morning. He gently grabs her hand again and walks outside. The pale moonlight reflects the chain on Haley's neck. She's glowing.

 _He says_

 _'_ _Look up,'_

 _and your shoulders brush_

 _no proof_

 _one touch_

 _but you felt_

 _enough_

He can tell she's nervous again and finds it quite endearing. Watching enamored, Haley studies her heels against the pavement.

"Look up," she hears him say softly. Immediately, her eyes find his and their shoulders brush.

Slowly, his lips lean down to touch hers and they share a gentle kiss. Something inside of her, a feeling she has never felt before, stretches and reaches the tip of her soul. One kiss was all it took for Haley to know exactly what it is.

 _You can hear it in the silence_

 _in the silence_

 _You can feel it on the way home_

 _way home_

A comfortable silence settles among them on the car ride home. His right hand never leaves hers. She has her lower lip tucked between her teeth to keep from screeching like a sixteen-year-old girl.

 _You can see it with the lights out_

 _lights out_

 _lights out_

 _You_

 _You're in love_

 _true love_

 _you're in love_

She gives him directions to her house. He drives slowly and gets out of the car first, then runs to the passenger side and helps her out of the seat.

Haley can no longer contain her blissful smile. She feels like she's in a dream.

Nathan walks her to the front door. The porch light is off, and it's dark. She can still see those eyes though. The eyes she knows she's already in love with.

Her stomach flips with the realization.

He leans down again— he's at least a foot taller than her— and kisses her delicately at first. She throws his arms around his neck and outlines his lips with the tip of her tongue, seeking entrance. He smiles then reluctantly pulls away.

"I had an amazing time tonight, Haley James."

"Thank you, Nathan. So did I."

"I hope we can do this again soon," he pleaded.

She nods quickly and he chuckles at her haste. "I'd love to."

They exchange numbers and part with one last long kiss.

Haley watches from the door as he walks back to his car and drives off. It's only when she's safe inside does she start squealing.

 _Morning_

 _his place_

 _burnt toast_

 _Sunday_

 _You keep his shirt_

 _he keeps_

 _his word_

 _and for once_

 _you let go_

 _of your fears_

 _and your ghosts_

They go on dates for the next four weeks before he asks her to be his girlfriend. She can't think of any word other than 'yes' and they fall into his bed that night.

The next morning she wakes to the smell of burning. Nathan's not next to her but she finds the blue t-shirt she pulled off of him last night still lying on the floor. Quickly she slips it on and runs into the kitchen, finding her boyfriend fending off black smoke from the toaster oven. She almost laughs, but decides to help him instead.

"I tired making breakfast," he admits embarrassingly.

She brushes a kiss against the scruff of his beard. He forgot to shave last night but she finds it sexy.

"We can have cereal," Haley smiles.

He laughs and pulls her to his shirtless chest. "You look good in my shirt."

A blush tints her cheeks. "Thanks."

"Hey," his voice deepens after pressing a kiss in her strawberry scented hair.

"Yeah?" She looks up.

"I meant what I said last night, Hales. I'm not going anywhere."

She nuzzles her nose in his neck. "I know." And she believes him. It's not the first time someone has told her that, but this time she knows it's true. He's not going anywhere, and neither is she. She's no longer afraid.

 _One step_

 _not much_

 _but it's said_

 _enough_

Okay, so maybe she's a little afraid to tell him. All she has to say are those three little words. The three words people speak every single day. And yet, she still hasn't mustered the courage to tell him what she's been feeling ever since the night they first met.

 _You kiss on sidewalks_

She almost slips and says it a few weeks later when they kiss in the rain on the sidewalk outside his house.

"I-,"

"What?" He brushes a damp curl out of her eyes.

Haley shakes her head and leans back on her tip-toes to kiss him again, not caring who sees.

 _You fight and you talk_

Their first fight is stupid. Neither know how it started or what it is even about. Haley rolls her eyes and Nathan bangs his fist against the counter.

She grabs her bag, ready to leave, but he jumps in front of her.

"Don't go."

She nods and they talk at the kitchen table. He apologizes for his irrational behavior and Haley says she's sorry too. They kiss and make-up before ordering Chinese take-out and act like nothing ever even happened.

 _One night_

 _he wakes_

 _strange look_

 _on his face_

 _pauses_

 _then says_

 _'_ _you're my best friend'_

 _and you knew what it was_

 _he is_

 _in love_

It is three months into the relationship when it happens. She stirs when she feels him rustling beside her in the bed. Sitting up, Haley looks at the clock and notices it's past one in the morning.

He's looking at her strangely, almost like the first night he was staring at her.

"Nathan?" She prompts.

He laces their fingers together and smiles. A short pause fills the air. "You're my best friend, Haley."

She smiles and they share a short, passionate kiss. The look says it all. She doesn't question it any longer. He is in love.

 _And so it goes_

 _you two are dancing in a snow globe_

 _round and round_

 _and he keeps a picture of you_

 _in his office downtown_

Nathan finds himself getting lost in thought as he stares at the picture of Haley he has on his desk. He took it in December when she dragged him to go ice-skating in the park. It was the first snow fall of the winter and it looked magical.

She doesn't know he has it but it's his favorite picture. She's staring up at the sky, mid-laugh, and looks absolutely breath-taking. God, he's so in love with her.

 _And you understand now_

 _why they lost their minds_

 _and fought the wars_

 _and why I spent my_

 _whole life_

 _trying to_

 _put it into words_

 _'_ _cause you can hear it in the silence_

 _you feel it on the way home_

 _you can see it with the lights out_

 _you're in love_

 _true love_

 _you're in love_

 _you can hear it in the silence_

 _you_

 _you can feel it on the way home_

 _way home_

 _you_

 _you can see it with the lights out_

 _you_

 _you're in love_

 _true love_

Nathan leaves work early and ignores his boss's cries. He has to tell her. He doesn't know why he hasn't yet, but he can't possibly wait any longer.

He speeds to her house and finds her getting out of her car. She's just getting home from the school.

"Nathan?" She's surprised to see him, knowing he doesn't get off until five. They have dinner plans at six, but she's excited he's here early.

He runs to her, out of breath and watches as a look of confusion drapes across her face.

"I have to tell you something," he breathes heavily and she stares.

"What is it?"

He inhales deeply and a slow smile traces his lips. "I love you. I'm in love with you, Haley James."

She giggles freely and throws herself into him. "I know. I love you, too."

Finally.


	7. I'll Be The Moon

Hi guys! I was in the mood to do some writing today and remembered the song "I'll Be The Moon" by Dierks Bentley and felt inspired to write a Naley fic for it. This is 100% AU and slightly O/C but it was pretty fun to write. For some strange reason I've been wanting to write about a Naley affair for a while but wasn't sure how people would react. I actually started a different fic but couldn't finish it because I was much too apprehensive. Anyway, I wrote this one instead and judging by what people think, maybe I'll finish the other one. Thanks for reading, and be sure to leave a review if you can! :)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .

Phone lights up in the dark

Ask where you are

And I start driving

Meet me for a drink

just an hour or two

Maybe three baby I'm in

The faint light flickering from his phone screen, mixed with its dull vibrating buzz against the wooden nightstand, pulled Nathan out from a deep slumber. A groggy smile stretched over his lips as he reached one hand from underneath his pillow to grab the cell phone. He didn't have to look at the name or the picture to know who it was. He already knew it was her; the girl who was quite literally, just in one of his dreams- the reason he woke with a smirk.

"Hey," his scratchy voice echoed in the silence of the bedroom.

"Hi," she whispered. With his eyes still closed, he pictured her twirling a piece of honey blonde hair around her pretty little finger. His smile stretched longer.

"Where are you?"

"Home," came her airy reply. "I know you were probably just sleeping, but um, do you want to maybe meet me for a drink for an hour or two?"

He had already climbed out of bed and threw a t-shirt over his head before she even had the chance to finish the question.

"I'd love to, Hales." With the phone cradled between his neck and shoulder, Nathan walked towards his dresser and slid into the pair of jeans crumbled on top. He hastily fished for his keys buried in the bottom pocket and made a dash to the door, silently counting the seconds until he'd see her.

"Great, so I'll meet you at the usual spot?"

"Sounds good, baby. See you soon."

He clicked the phone off and sped off in his truck. It was 11:42 P.M., by the time he got to their spot, it'd be well past midnight but all he could think about was Haley James; then again, she was the only thought that occupied his mind at any time of the day. There was no room inside his mind for anything else.

Girl, you can't take your eyes off of me

And that first kiss is sweet relief

Ain't no one gotta know

He saw her sitting at the bar, twirling a piece of her honey blonde hair around her thumb. She looked so innocent but he knew she was anything but. As if sensing his hard stare, Haley turned slightly on the stool and grinned eagerly. She didn't take her eyes off of him as he slowly and cockily strode towards her. Her brown eyes playfully rolled at the way he strut towards the bar with a knowing smirk.

"You shouldn't stare. It's rude," Haley quipped with a flirty laugh.

His founds found her bare thighs as he stood between her legs. "Maybe you shouldn't look like this then."

"Like what?"

Nathan's eyes slowly digested her black mini-dress and almost growled.

"Beautiful," his voice dropped into a husky whisper. A row of chills crawled up Haley's spine and let out a breathy moan.

"I missed you," she bit her lip, raking her teeth along the edge of the skin, feeling his warm fingers dance teasingly over her exposed mid-thigh.

"God, I missed you, too." Nathan wasted no more time and bent down to kiss her. Their lips melded into one, fused together with nothing but pure passion.

Haley brought her hands up to his chest, grabbing a strong fistful of his grey form-fitting t-shirt. They didn't have to worry about being seen; they were miles outside of Tree Hill- and even if someone did spot her, she couldn't care less. Nathan's sweet tongue was her drug and she was a damn addict.

I don't wanna be a liar

I don't wanna be a fool

I don't wanna be a secret

But I will if you want me to

You can leave me in the dark

If that's all I get from you

He can be the sun

I'll be the moon

Nathan slowly pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. He hated this. He hated being the other man, but he couldn't live without her. He knew it was wrong. She did too. But he'd continue to be her secret for as long as she needed him to be.

"I know," she whispered. Haley's gaze slumped to the dark and sticky floor of the pub, unable to meet his aching blue stare. She could hear Nathan's thoughts because the same voice was screaming in her mind, too. It got shriller with each passing day and she knew it wasn't about to go away, no matter how hard she tried to stifle it. "I'm so sorry," was all she could say. Her hands were now wound gently around his neck.

"Stop," he nuzzled his nose into the crux of her collarbone, softly inhaling the scent of warm vanilla. "It's okay. Just be here with me tonight, okay?"

Nodding, Haley found his lips again. The voice in their heads, if only for a few seconds, finally shut up.

Yeah, he can be the sun

I'll be the moon

"Do you want to get out of here?" Her voice was so quiet he almost didn't hear her.

He smirked, "We didn't even get those drinks yet."  
"I need you, Nathan." Haley wanted to gag at the way her voice sounded like a child's whine.

The playful smirk tilted into a crooked grin, "Lead the way, Haley James."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him through the smoky atmosphere of the dimly lit bar, pushing through the small throng of people, making their way across the street to the cheap motel they frequented.

Within minutes he had her pressed against the door, with his palms massaging higher under her dress.

Haley's head fell back when Nathan's lips started their slow assault below her ear. She writhed against him and the wall, anxiously pulling at his damn shirt.

"I want you, Nathan."

Her voice teetered into a lengthy moan as his fingers teased along the edge of her hip.

"You have me," he promised.

They shared a secret smile in the dark and fumbled backwards onto the bed.

Phone lights up in the dark

Gotta go, I know

But it still ain't easy

After the scattering of clothing and mingling of naked bodies, Haley rested her head against the hard planes of Nathan's chest as both struggled to catch their breaths.

"That was certainly something," he chuckled lowly, folding his fingers through the space between Haley's.

She giggled, "I'll say."

They quietly laid wrapped in the thin sheets, listening to the other's heartbeat. But the comfortable silence didn't last long. A staccato buzz vibrated somewhere in the corner, followed by a light glowing through the dark room.

And just like that, their content little bubble bursted; the shreds fell and stuck to them like glass.

Rushing out of bed, Haley wrapped the sheet tightly around her body and fumbled for her phone. It was him.

"I have to go," she muttered regretfully.

Nathan sat up, sighing, "Don't."

She craned her neck and looked back, "You know I can't stay, babe."

"Hales," he began in protest, watching as she put her dress back on. How was it just an hour ago he was peeling it off of her? "Please stay."

She shook her head, choking on the tears threatening to spill. "Don't make this harder than it needs to be."

Nathan awkwardly slid into his boxers and walked towards the door. Watching her leave always pulled painfully at his heart.

"I'll talk to you soon, okay?" She wiped at the hot tears now streaming down her cheeks.

He angrily furrowed his brow and merely nodded. "Okay."

"Don't be mad. Please."

"I'm not. I understand," he hung his head. "Get home safely, okay?"

Haley swallowed hard, swiping her tongue across her lower lip. Why did this have to be so damn difficult? "Thank you."

She then pulled him in for a quick embrace, squeezing her eyes shut when he dropped a sweet kiss on her forehead. "Bye."

Untangling herself from his strong arms was nearly impossible, but she managed to get away before her tears started to stain his chest. "Bye," she whispered and slipped through the door as if the night never even happened.

Nathan stood rooted against the harsh green carpet, staring at her wake. "I love you," he said. But she was gone.

Tomorrow you'll be waking up beside him

Tell him that you love him

But you still see me

A sudden rage overtook Nathan's body, like a thunderstorm in the middle of a sunny day. Grabbing the nearest object, he flung his boot at the wall, then slammed his fist against the headboard of the bed. Haley should be waking up next to him tomorrow- not her sorry excuse for a boyfriend. It wasn't fair. He wanted to hold her until the sun came up. He wanted to look into her eyes every morning and kiss her until he couldn't breathe.

In my eyes when I'm looking at him

And in in mind it's the obvious

Elephant in the room

He can't see it, but girl you do

Haley tossed tiredly in her bed, huffing with utter frustration when she felt her boyfriend lay his arm across her. She felt sick. Who did she become? She felt like a stranger. The man next to her was not the man she was thinking about. Her eyes fell on his sleeping face and sighed again. She couldn't do it anymore. It wasn't fair.

I don't wanna be a liar

I don't wanna be a fool

I don't wanna be a secret

But I will if you want me to

You can leave me in the dark

If that's all I get from you

He can be the sun

I'll be the moon

Nathan sat at the edge of his bed, running his fingers through his hair. It had been three long days without a word from her. He was afraid to call her first, but he couldn't do it anymore. Exhaustion started seeping into his eyes. He'd waited long enough for the phone to ring. Reaching over, he grabbed his phone and quickly pressed her name. Just as he was about to hit the call button, the cell phone started vibrating in his hands. He smiled. It was her.

The phone lights up in the dark

Guess it's my turn

And I start driving

"Are you a mind reader?" He chuckled in the midst of looking for his keys.

"Nathan." Her voice stopped him in his tracks. It wasn't hushed or excited, but filled with guilt. He knew this day would come but he wasn't ready. Not yet.

"Yeah?" He asked with a bated breath.

"It's over."

He nearly dropped the phone and had to brace himself against the closet door. A mixture of anger and sadness swirled deep in the pit of his belly, producing the urge to vomit. "But-"

"I mean it's over with him. I broke up with him, Nathan. I couldn't do it anymore. I want you. Only you."

A massive smile cracked his hard lined lips. "Seriously?" He sounded like a child. Haley had to laugh.

"Seriously."  
He pumped his fist in the air with victory.

"I'll be there in five."


	8. Marry Me

**I wrote this on my phone today ((so if it sucks, that's why)) after listening to Thomas Rhett's new album 'Life Changes'. This one's inspired by 'Marry Me.' I was instantly inspired to write an anguished and pouty Nathan. Take a listen if you can; it's a great song. Plus, it'll make more sense if you understand it.**

 **I'll be back with 'Halo' hopefully by the end of next week :)**

Enjoy!

. . . .

Today was the day— for Haley James, it was the start of forever, but for Nathan Scott, it was the end of an era; an era that only, previously, existed in his dreams. He knew now, though, that it was a life that could _only_ ever exist in his dreams, but even then, he'd eventually have to stop the fictional facade from flickering through his mind; reality would always win.

A heavy sigh expelled from between Nathan's lips. Clad in a black suit and tie, he stood in the back of the church, watching through his low-lidded eyes as guests slowly found their seats. This was his reality now; Haley was getting married, but not to him.

Yes, he decided, the dream where he was the guy getting to marry her was far better than any truth. But that's the worst part of it all; dreams are just dreams, and the truth is the truth— when you open your eyes, reality it staring, unblinkingly, right back.

The flask of whiskey Nathan had brought started burning a deep hole in his pocket. He wondered briefly if it was considered a sin to drink in church before unscrewing the cap and taking a swig. The liquid burned. It tasted of a sweet sin. He took another sip, deciding one flask would not be enough to survive the night.

"Nathan!"

Crap, he muttered in a hushed breath— he was going to Hell anyway. While he had been drinking his troubles away, he must've missed his and Haley's friends walking into the church.

"Chase, Mia." He nodded curtly at the couple.

"Come sit with us, man." Chase requested with a knowing grin.

There was no way in Hell that was happening; he was standing in the back of the church for a reason— Nathan would do anything to make it through without crying, but just in case a tear escaped, he didn't want a single soul to see.

"Uh, yeah, maybe in a little bit," he mumbled as he hid the flash behind his back.

Mia frowned, "are you alright?"

No, Nathan thought. The love of my life is about to marry a guy who isn't me. I'm not alright. "Yeah, fine. Just don't want to sit down yet."

Chase eyed him warily, "okay, but when you do, come find us."

He didn't say anything. He didn't want to talk. He didn't even want to be there.

All he could think about was the night he almost kissed Haley. It was right before graduating college— where they had met— and Nathan knew it'd be his last chance to tell her how he'd felt about her for the past four years.

He listened to her ramble about her dream wedding while walking her home from the bar they frequented, but when she looked up at him with those large, soulful, brown eyes, he freaked out; became a full on, barely functioning, babbling mess. What if it ruined their friendship? The thought of losing her quickly became one of his biggest fears. So he blew it. He hugged her goodnight and spent the rest of his walk back berating himself for ever wondering if she'd felt the same way.

They lost touch after college. Life happened. She moved to California, he stayed in North Carolina to start up a sports agency with an old buddy from high school. He dated a few girls here and there but none of them ever came close to Haley James.

California didn't work out for her, so she'd moved back to her sleepy little home town not too far from where Nathan worked and their friendship rekindled. Just as he had mustered enough courage to even consider thinking about kissing her again, was the same day he received the wedding invitation in the mail.

Apparently the guy she met in California had moved to North Carolina and proposed. Nathan was devastated— still is.

In the corner of his eye, he saw Haley's father trade a dreadful smile with one of her brother's. Nathan heard it through the grape-vine that her family was less than thrilled with the guy she was marrying. He'd only met Michael a handful of times, but he wasn't too pleased with him either; not just because he was marrying Haley, but because he didn't treat her right. It was clear she wasn't his main priority. He'd rather spend time with the guys than be around Haley; something she confessed over coffee with Nathan not too long ago. He wanted so badly, right then and there, to tell her to call it all off— but he couldn't. He wouldn't. She was happy, and that was all that mattered. Yet, little did Mr. James know that he wasn't the only one giving Haley away today.

Even right now, standing in the back of the church, all he wanted to do was find her— tell her how much he wanted her, how much he wished he was standing at the end of the aisle waiting for her. But Nathan wasn't that guy, the guy to mess it all up. Haley obviously didn't feel the same, but that didn't stop him from walking out of the church and down the hall to where she was getting ready.

All he wanted to do was wish her the best and leave. Nathan simply couldn't stand there and watch the woman of his dreams start a future with some other guy. He thought he was strong enough to handle it but he wasn't.

His feet carried him out of the church and down the hall, hoping to find an exit— or a bar, whichever he saw first. Either way, he needed to get out of there fast; this was the last time he'd stand in the back of a church with a flask of Whiskey, on the verge of crying.

. . . .

"Put the Whiskey down, son."

Nathan turned towards his father and exhaled a sharp breath. "I'm so nervous. Why am I nervous?"

Dan Scott chuckled and placed his hand on the back of his son's shoulder. "It's normal. How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm about to cry. God, I feel like such a girl."

The older Scott laughed again, "Hey, at least you look good."

Nathan bent his head and glanced at his black suit and tie, then studied the front of the church, overcome with a sudden sense of deja-vu. It was almost funny how just over two years ago, he was in a similar position— dressed in a black suit, drinking whiskey, waiting for a wedding to start. Only this time, it was slightly different considering the wedding was his own.

Haley never married Michael. Turns out, she'd been in love with another man the whole time; Nathan Scott.

He smirked as he remembered the news. He'd left after she did, apparently. As he was on his way out of the church, he overheard one of the bridesmaids saying Haley couldn't go through with it. A few weeks later, she had drunkenly showed up at his doorstep and confessed everything. Nathan, of course, thought it was all a dream, but when he woke up with her in his bed the next day, it was the first time he realized real life was better than any dream he'd ever had.

Now, here they were again two years later, and Haley was about to marry him.

The Whiskey helped with his nerves, but his father was right. He didn't need it. He'd never been more excited than he was in this very moment. Haley James was minutes away from becoming Haley Scott.

The thought alone brought a fresh coat of tears to Nathan's eyes. He thought he was going to lose her to Michael. Never in his wildest dreams would he have thought it'd actually come true.

The wedding march started and he stood a little straighter. Haley all but ran down the aisle, her father could barely keep up.

Nathan waited eagerly at the end of the alter, unable to remove his eyes from his blushing bride.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered when she took his hand.

"Thank you, handsome." She winked, trying to cover up her own tear-coated eyes.

"Take care of her, Nate. Welcome to the family," Jimmy James proudly slapped his soon-to-be-son-in-law's back and they traded thoughtful smiles.

Nathan could only nod in return, then walked Haley closer to the preacher— his hand never leaving hers. Now that he had her, he wasn't ever going to let go.

Haley felt her almost husband slide something in her hand and when she looked down, she let out a tiny gasp. Back when they had been in college, she'd often gush about her 'perfect' wedding— she said she'd always wanted Magnolias.

Sure enough, Nathan had just slipped her a pure white magnolia petal. "Almost as beautiful as you," he whispered.

"You know," she said softly, "that night, when I was telling you about my perfect wedding, I was secretly picturing you at the end of the aisle."

Nathan grinned widely, "I love you so much, Haley."  
"I love you more. I've always loved you, and I always will."

"Come on," he popped a quick kiss on her lips, then turned back towards the preacher. "I can't wait any longer. Marry me."


	9. Indian Summer

This one's inspired by "Indian Summer" by Brooks and Dunn.

Dedicated to 'othfangirl' for suggesting it.

"I'm leaving, Nathan."

It was the end of the September when I told him; I remember how it still felt like summer, with a high of ninety degrees- an unusual forecast for North Carolina at the start of autumn. We sat perched on the edge of his hood watching the sun set over the river. An occasional gentle breeze whispered through my hair as silence settled among us.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, tomorrow when you wake up I won't be here."

He took a moment to study the sinking lines of my lips before speaking. "I'll come with you."

I didn't want him to. He deserved more, but my voice sounded before my mind could stop it. "Okay," I said.

Nathan exhaled slowly. His blue eyes bore into mine, practically seeping with a well blended mixture of both fear and determination. My teeth sank into my lower lip, and I started wondering how life brought us there, to that exact moment, where the rest of the future was so uncertain.

I first met Nathan officially the night of the Homecoming football game. I'd seen him around before but barely knew his name. As a cheerleader for the Oak Lake Bears, all I knew about Nathan was that he was the star quarterback for our rival team, the Tree Hill Ravens. We played them every year, and as much as I hated to admit it, he was one of the best, if not the most, talented football players I've ever seen. I heard some of the other girls on the cheerleading squad talking about how he received a full ride to Duke University on a football scholarship. He was definitely going places after high school.

The Ravens won that night- with Nathan, of course, scoring the winning touchdown- but a few of us went out after the game anyway. Coincidence or not, we ended up at the same place as Nathan and his teammates, who were eagerly celebrating their first win of the season.

I didn't pay too much attention to them at first, until Macey insisted that he kept staring at me. Turning my head slightly, I tried to hide the smile when I learned that Macey was right. Nathan was staring at me, and he was walking towards me.

Macey winked and got up, freeing the seat across from me for Nathan to occupy.

"Hey," he grinned a boyish smile- you know, the one that makes every girl want to drop her panties right there, no matter who was around.

"Hi."

"I can't believe I'm talking to an Oak Lake Bear right now, but I just had to tell you," his smirk widened, "I nearly lost the game tonight because of you."

My own playful grin pulled between my lips, "Me? What did I do?"

"I kept staring at you when I was trying to focus. Did you see me fumble the second half? That was because you smiled and I couldn't look away."

A scarlet blush exploded across my cheeks; I'm sure it must've looked like blotches of red paint spilled on my skin. If the ground could've opened and swallowed me whole, I would have been thankful.

"Well that didn't stop you from scoring that last touchdown. Congrats on the win, by the way." I tried to sound confident and aloof, but the truth was, he was even more attractive up close and my body was shivering despite the warm southern air hanging around us.

"Thank you. I'm Nathan Scott, by the way."

"Haley James," I stuck my hand out and felt an electric current shock my arm when his hand met mine for a gentle shake.

We traded flirtatious stares, ignoring the twenty other high schoolers surrounding us.

"Do you want to get out of here?" He asked suddenly.

I stood up before I could even speak. "Yes."

We spent the rest of that night driving through town, talking about our dreams and fears. I knew we'd only just met, but somehow, I felt like I had known Nathan my entire life. I found myself confessing secrets not even my best friends knew. He told me how much pressure his dad put on him to play football; how he wanted him to go pro after college.

"I don't think I'm good enough," he said.

I looked him straight in the eye, reached across the console and grabbed his hand. "You are more than good enough, Nathan. Believe in yourself."

His eyes sparkled like the reflection of the stars in the river. We smiled, then shared a slow, brief kiss.

"I don't want this night to end, Haley."

"It doesn't have to."

Looking back, I don't know what came over me that night. I wanted to wait until I was in love, but something about Nathan had me forgetting all my inhibitions.

He looked at me, pure astonishment drawn across his face. "Hales, we don't have to do anything tonight. I've just had the best time getting to know you-"

"I know, and I did too," I cut him off and kissed him again, "but I want you."

"Are you sure?"

He knew I was a virgin. I told him earlier in the evening when we were trading secrets, but he didn't judge me for it.

"Yes," I nodded confidently. "You make me feel brave, Nathan. I never want to forget tonight."

He placed a soft kiss on the inside of my palm. "I don't either."

We drove to the outskirts of town and found a cheap motel across the street from a 24 hour convenience store where Nathan used his fake-ID to buy us a bottle of wine. I was nervous, but one look into his blue eyes, and all my worries were quelled. We danced without any music, and just swayed in the comfortable silence, sharing passionate kisses before stripping out of our clothes.

Everything about it was perfect; Nathan was sweet and gentle, continuously comforting me. As the evening progressed, we grew slightly more drunk and a lot more passionate. His hands were everywhere, my lips tried tasting every inch of him, and neither of us wanted it to ever end. Somehow, we ended up on the floor and woke up there the next morning- it was blissful, just laying there in his arms. We stayed and ordered room service, still in a dream-like state. Together we stayed in that dream for about five weeks- up until the night I told him I was leaving for California.

I know he said he'd come with me, but I left before he could. I left without him, I had to. I drove slowly past his house, with tears in my eyes, then sped off before he could even know I was gone.

He had a football career ahead of him, and everything was happening way too fast. I didn't want to hold him back. So I went to California and never looked back.

. . . .

"Catch, Jamie!" I yell happily as I toss the football across the beach, and into the two-old-boy's arms. California has been good to me these past two years. It hasn't always been easy, but raising Jamie here is more than worth it.

I'll never forget how scared I was the day I found out I was pregnant. I didn't know what to do, so I ran. It was why I had to leave North Carolina. I didn't want to be known as 'that girl.' Nathan and I had been together for only a short time and I couldn't expect him to drop everything for me, but one thing I knew for sure was that I was keeping the baby.

The day I held James Lucas Scott in my arms for the very first time was the day my life changed forever. I was a mother, I was eighteen, and I was barely making ends meet. But I'd do it all over again if I had to. Jamie's my entire world.

I playfully chase him on the sand, only to be caught off guard by two very strong arms wrapping around my waist.

"Hi, baby."

I turn and squeal excitedly, "Nathan! What're you doing here? I thought you had practice."

"I did," he grinned and pressed a long, slow kiss on my lips, "but we ended early and I rushed here to be with you guys. I missed you today."

I lean on my tippy-toes and kiss him back just as hungrily. "I missed you more."

My plan of leaving Nathan in the dark two years ago didn't work out very well. Only a week after getting here, he found me and proposed. I said no at first, that I didn't want to trap him, but he insisted he could have both dreams; a family and football. After a bit more convincing, I said yes, because in the end, I knew it was what my heart truly desired.

So, he applied to Stanford-where I was set to attend- and got in on a full ride for football. Next year he'll be playing for the San Diego Chargers and I couldn't be prouder. He's worked so hard. In two years, I'll be graduating Stanford with an Education degree and hopefully start teaching. Nathan and I also plan on expanding our family in the future, but for right now, everything is perfect.

"Look, Jamie. Daddy's here! Show him how to throw the football, buddy."

Nathan laughed as his son threw the ball on the sand. He then rushed over to the blonde haired boy and picked him up, "I missed you, boy! Are you having fun with mommy?"

Jamie gurgled contently, "ya!"

With the arm he wasn't holding Jamie with, Nathan pulled me into his side and we walked along the beach; it was another Indian Summer, with a high temperature of 95 degrees in late September, but we both agreed it was our favorite time of year.


	10. Break First

So this song "Break First" by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill literally came out today and I've been obsessed with it since this morning and I knew I had to write a Naley fic about it. It's super short because I wrote it in about 40 minutes while procrastinating from everything else I should've done tonight. Oh well. Hope you like it and I look forward to hearing your thoughts.

I've got another one-shot planned soon, and of course, Halo update within the next two weeks!

. . . .

Standing at the bar trying to get a drink

Got one I hadn't touched at the table

somebody said you're here

but I ain't gonna leave

maybe I'll just act like you're a stranger

Haley pushed between the throngs of almost-wasted mid-twenty-something-year-olds crowding around the bar. She needed a damn drink. A stronger one; not the lousy cocktail Brooke had bought her earlier— the one that was ninety percent fruit juice and ten percent alcohol.

No. Haley needed something straight out the bottle. Vodka, maybe. Make it a double. Somebody just told her that he was here, and there was no way she'd be able to face him sober. Not tonight.

The thought of leaving crossed her mind for the slightest second, but she was here to have fun, and damnit, Haley was over it. Over him. At least that's what she tells herself when it's late at night and she's alone. Nobody else would believe the blatant lie anyway.

She decided if they ran into each other, she'd pretend he's a stranger. It'd be easier that way.

do you know how hard it is

trying to hold a conversation

not when you're right there across the room

so I don't hear a word that they're saying

no I don't hear a word that they're saying

Brooke stood next to her at the bar, gabbing on about some guy she met earlier, and how oh my God, you wouldn't believe how hot he was, but to be honest, Haley hadn't really heard a word from her lips; not since her eyes landed on Nathan across the room. Damnit, he looked good, she thought almost bitterly. He was wearing that form-fitting gray sweater she'd always loved. It could be criminal for the way the sleeves clung to his bulging biceps.

"Hales, are you even listening?" Brooke asked, detecting the glazed look in her friend's brown eyes.

Haley mumbled an incoherent 'uh-huh' but could not pluck her stare from Nathan. It was utterly transfixed and followed his every move. It took every fiber of her being not to walk over to him and say hello. If he wanted to talk to her, he would. She wasn't moving from her spot at the bar— no matter how tempting it was to lean into his strong chest and tempt his lips with hers.

You or me baby

Who's gonna break first?

You or me baby

Who's gonna break first?

Who's gonna walk up and say hi and lean in

a little too close to whose lips

say what the hell are we doing

you and me baby

who's gonna break first?

Nathan had a feeling Haley would be at Tric tonight, and his stomach tilted when the thoughts were confirmed. He saw her at the bar immediately upon entering, and as hard as it was, he knew he had to look away. He'd spent the past eight weeks building a wall around his heart, and damnit, he wasn't going to break it down tonight. It was hard enough to get off his brother's couch and throw away the bottomless beer cans.

I'm dancing with a girl

got my eyes closed

acting like I'm lost in the music

All I'm thinkin' bout

is holding you close

I don't know how much longer

I can do this

The only way to act like he didn't care was to find the first willing bimbo who threw herself at him and drag her on the dance floor. Maybe if he clamped his eyes shut hard enough he wouldn't have to see Haley's colliding stare. He was wrong.

When Nathan closed his eyes, all he saw was her. Every version of Haley that lived in his memory taunted each corner of his mind. He saw her in that God damn red dress he peeled off of her the second she finished zippering it. He saw her pressed against his chest and the grass, laughing wildly as the rain fell around their bodies like confetti. He saw her on a Saturday morning, dressed in nothing but his t-shirt, pressing the keys of the piano. He saw her everywhere.

Now all he wanted was to hold her close to him and sway to the beat of the music, instead of with this nameless chick he couldn't care less about.

 _Do you know how hard it is_

 _being in this situation_

 _knowing you were everything_

 _and now having to act like we're nothing_

 _and pretending that I don't still love you_

 _You or me baby_

 _who's gonna break first_

 _you or me baby_

 _who's gonna break first_

 _who's gonna walk up and say hi_

 _then lean a little too close_

 _to whose lips_

 _say what the hell are we doing_

 _you or me baby_

 _who's gonna break first_

It was the middle of the song and Nathan had to walk off the dance floor. He couldn't take this any longer. It was all too hard. Seeing her hurt more than a stab to the spine. The sight of Haley James alone was paralyzing enough.

 _Who's gonna say_

 _what were we thinking_

 _who's gonna cut_

 _right through the tension_

 _who's gonna admit_

 _that they miss who worse_

 _who's gonna tell who_

 _how bad it hurts_

 _you or me baby?_

Haley let out a small gasp as she watched Nathan start walking over to the bar. By now, the crowd had since dissipated, leaving her in direct line of sight. Of course Brooke now chose to go fix her make-up in the bathroom. Damnit, Haley knew she should've gone with her.

As Nathan approached her, he silently wondered if she'd lean in first. Maybe she'd be the first to say how bad it hurts, that she misses him as much as he misses her.

 _You or me baby?_

Haley felt his presence beside her and wished to hell she had a knife to cut the growing tension.

They turned to look at each other, a small smile carving away on their lips.

"Hi."

Who would've thought they'd break simultaneously?


	11. Greatest Love Story

This song came on while I was packing to go home and I was practically hit with inspiration. So, as a form of serious procrastination, this is the result. I wrote it in less than an hour (or should I say, it wrote itself?)

Song: "Greatest Love Story" by LANCO

. . .

They said I was nothing but a trouble maker

never up to no good

you were the perfect all American girl

wouldn't touch me even if you could

But you were sneaking out your window every night

riding shot gun in my car

we'd go to the river

and find us a spot

and we probably went a little too far

just a little too far

 _"_ _Get in!" He called out, desperately trying to hush his laughter. If Haley's parents caught them, they'd both be dead. "Hurry."_

 _Haley hastily climbed up into the passenger seat of Nathan's rusted red mustang, her honey blonde hair dancing delicately under the harvest moon. She wasted no time and took his bruised cheeks between her palms, pulling him in for a long, heated kiss. A slow song was humming low on the radio and they shared a soft smile._

 _"_ _Let's go to the river," she whispered while catching her breath._

 _Nathan didn't need to be told twice. He'd do anything that girl asked him to. His foot landed heavily on the gas pedal and sped off down Grace street. The top of his convertible was rolled down, letting the southern breeze follow them. Haley's giggles resounded through the night sky, tugging a smirk out of Nathan's lips._

 _With one hand on the steering wheel and the other intertwined with Haley's, Nathan drove to their spot on Cape Fear River; a desolate little park overlooking the water, where they'd spend their nights kissing and dreaming— it was their own little world, void of any walls and harsh realities._

 _As soon as he put the car in park, Haley unbuckled her seatbelt and landed in his lap. "Kiss me," she demanded._

 _He smiled and did exactly that._

'cause I was gonna be your forever

and you were gonna be my wife

we didn't know any better

didn't have a clue about life

but I was what you wanted

and you were what I needed

and we can meet in between

but we were gonna be

the greatest love story

this town had ever seen

There was a time not too long ago when Nathan would have suppressed the unwanted thoughts plaguing his mind with a couple shots of Patron mixed in between a few Buds. It did nothing except numb the pain— because the next day, he'd wake up and the memories would still be there, right alongside a nasty hangover.

It was a long four years and he still missed her like hell.

But he let the thoughts linger now. In fact, he welcomed them, because it was all he had left of her.

So you went off to college

and I got a job

I was working that 9 to 5

dreaming of the days

when you were in my arms

I never felt so alive

I spent my days working

spent my nights drinking

howling at the moon

screaming for the days

when you were coming back

no couldn't come too soon

couldn't come too soon

You went off the find better

and I was learning about life

but I was what you wanted

and you were what I needed

and we could meet in between

we were gonna be

the greatest love story

this town had ever seen

When she left for Stanford, she took his heart with her. He remembered the day he watched her drive off, to start her new life across the country— how bad it hurt when their lips touched for the last time.

Basketball never worked out for him. Neither did college. So he took up a job at his uncle's repair shop, spending every second there thinking of Haley James. When he wasn't wondering what she was doing, he'd dream of the nights they'd spend wrapped in each other's arms. His lips ached for hers like a drunks ached for Whiskey. He'd do anything to have one more sip; oh, how he'd savor every last drop… like he should have when they were still together.

So you came back after a long four years

Your college boyfriend didn't work out

so we went out for a couple drinks

to find out who we were now

sure we changed

but way deep down

you had the same old feelings for me

He heard she was back in town again for the first time since leaving. His stomach twisted into a knot, no one could possibly unravel, but he picked up the phone anyway and dialed the all too familiar digits.

"Hey," his voice sounded like tires on gravel, "it's me. Do you, um, wanna maybe meet for a drink?"

A smile broke his lips when he heard her answer— "Yes."

So, there they were again— in the corner of Tric, sipping on two Rum and Coke's, trying to resist each other's lips.

"What brought you back to Tree Hill?" He couldn't help but ask.

Haley bit on the lower edge of her lip just like she did when they were in high school. He took comfort in the fact that she didn't change all that much. If anything, she looked even more beautiful than he remembered— now donning a darker shade of brown curls. It only made the color of her eyes look that much more captivating.

"The wind," she laughed softly. "No, I don't know. Tree Hill was always home to me. Palo Alto was great but it wasn't a place I wanted to be forever, you know? Plus, things with my boyfriend didn't work out and I just needed another new fresh start."

"I'm sorry," Nathan spoke, "about things not working out with your boyfriend."

Haley cocked her head softly to the side, "no you're not."

He laughed. She still knew when he was lying. "You're right. I'm not sorry— because then you wouldn't be here with me right now, and I'm kinda glad you are."

Haley took hold of his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze while looking longingly into his deep sea blue eyes, "I'm kinda glad I'm here, too."

I went to the store

and bought you a ring

and got down on one knee

down on one knee

and I said

"I'm gonna be your forever

so baby will you be my wife?

Now that we know a little better

we could have a real nice life

'cause I'm what you want

and you're what I need

so baby let's meet in between

we are gonna be the greatest love story

this world has ever seen

so baby say yes to me"

After spending the night talking until three a.m., Nathan found himself in a jewelry store the very next day.

"I want this one," he said pointing to the display case. It was a medium-sized diamond set on a silver band— it was simple but beautiful, just like Haley.

He knew it would be crazy, proposing after four years of being away from each other but he didn't care. Haley James was the one for him, and he wanted forever with her.

So he hopped in his Mustang and sped off to her parents house. She was on the porch with a book, and smiled when she'd looked up and saw him.

"Get in," he called out. "Just like old times?"

Haley laughed and ran straight for the passenger seat. "Where're we going?"

"You'll see," he grabbed her hand and sped off straight for the river.

She listened to the low hum of his radio, remembering the night they almost went a little too far in the back of the very same car.

"What are you thinking about?" Nathan asked as he shifted the gear into park.

"How many nights we spent here making out," a blush dusted her cheeks, wishing they could do it again.

He grinned and helped her out of the car so they could walk along the edge of the river. Their hands found each other almost immediately— like how birds always know their way home even after the darkest of winters.

Haley was enjoying the quiet reminiscing but was pulled from her thoughts when she felt Nathan stop beside her. "Why'd you stop?"

A gasp escaped when he dropped down on one knee.

"I'm gonna be your forever," he began with teary eyes, "so, baby, will you be my wife? Now that we know a little better, we could have a real nice life. 'Cause I'm what you want and you're what I need and we can meet in between."

Haley put her hand over her gaping lips and started crying, "oh my God."

"We're gonna be the greatest love story this world has ever seen, so baby say yes to me."

"Yes!" Haley cried, "yes, yes, yes."

She launched herself into his arms immediately after he slid the ring on her finger, and they kissed just like it was the last time.

"I love you so much, Haley James."

"I love you too, Nathan Scott. Always and forever."

. . . . .

"And that, Juliette," said Nathan quietly, "is the greatest love story in the whole world."

The pink little bundle in his arms gurgled contently from the sound of her father's voice. She stared up at him with her mother's large brown eyes and smiled when he kissed her cheek.

"I love that story," Haley said from the open space in the door. Warmth flooded her heart at the sight of her husband and daughter together in the rocking chair. "Tell it to me again."

. . . . .

A/N: i think this might be my favorite thing i've ever written


	12. Stay

This is based on Sugarland's "Stay" - it's solely written to get over my writer's block.

 _I've been sitting here_

 _staring at the clock on the wall_

 _and I've been laying here, praying_

 _praying she won't call_

The snow fell silently outside and only a sliver of the moon's white shadow fell between the curtains, illuminating a dull glow across the quiet bedroom. Haley James lay on top of her bed hugging her knees to her chest as she vacantly stared at the ticking clock on the wall.

12:21 am.

It was later than usual— but his phone had yet to ring on the nightstand.

Her eyes trailed towards the ceiling, hoping to stop gravity from pulling the pooling tears down her red cheeks. She didn't want him to see her like this, but Nathan was laying peacefully beside her with his hand gently resting against her bare thigh. A barely audible snore occasionally sounded from between his semi-parted lips, and Haley could feel the steady rise and fall of his breath as he unknowingly shifted closer to her body. With every passing minute, her teeth sank deeper into her protruding lip— it was the only way to combat the loud sob threatening to escape.

The tears were now falling like the snow; silent, but rapid. Haley should have known better than to try and fight gravity. She already lost once— when she fell in love with a man she should not have.

Who was she? She silently asked herself, staring blearily through her tears at the gold band on Nathan's left ring-finger; another painful reminder of how what she was doing was wrong.

When did she become the type of person to sleep with another woman's husband? The questions had no answers.

Just one origin: it really was one of those things that just kind of, well, happened. The second time? She swore it'd never happen again. And the third time? A drunken mistake— but by the fourth time, there was no excuse. They both knew something was there, festering uncontrollably, and now, nearly a year later, Haley was so far gone she couldn't find the starting line. All she knew was that she was in love with him and he wasn't hers.

"What's wrong?" His raspy voice pulled her from her plaguing thoughts and she quickly brought her palms up to her cheeks to hide the tears.

"Nothing," she shook her head, "nothing at all."

His fingers found hers and intertwined them together, giving her tiny hand a gentle squeeze. "One day, Haley. I promise."

She simply turned her head to face the moonlit wall and nodded. She still couldn't look at him.

 _it's just another call from home_

 _and you get it and be gone and I'll be crying_

 _and I'll be begging you baby_

 _begging you not to leave_

 _but I'll be left here waiting_

 _with my heart on my sleeve_

 _for the next time we'll be here_

 _feels like a million years_

As if on cue, the low hum of his vibrating cellphone started to sound through the quiet bedroom. Nathan sighed and fell back against the white sheets for a second before lifting up and glancing at the name. "It's home. I've gotta go."

She waited for his quick forehead kiss, watching in the corner of her eye as he shimmied into his black slacks.

"Don't be mad, Haley. I'm sorry," he walked back over to her and knelt next to the mattress. "I know how hard this is for you and I'm sorry."

She couldn't think of anything except for one word. "Stay."

"What?"

"Stay with me tonight. Please, Nathan." She shuffled off of the bed, hit her kneels to the floor and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. She clung fiercely— holding on for dear life. The thought of watching him walk out her door, once again, was something she could not bear.

"I-I can't. You know I want to but I can't." His hands fell dejectedly to his sides, unable to look her in the eyes.

"Why?" She demanded, "Why can't you stay?"

Nathan struggled to get up against her tight embrace. The crescent-shaped edges of her fingernails dug harshly into his back, but the pain of the goodbye was incomparable. His wobbly legs fought to stand straight, resembling a toddler learning to walk for the first time.

Haley slumped dejectedly onto the ground. He was leaving and nothing she could do would stop him. Hot tears streaked her cheeks and this time she didn't bother hiding them.

Pathetic. That's how she felt— how she knew she looked. Absolutely pathetic;

On the floor with her arms wound around his legs like a petulant child and one word repeatedly falling from her lips, "stay."

He shook his head sullenly and had to forcefully remove her hands from around his knees. "I'm sorry."

 _and I think I'm dying_

 _what do I have to do_

 _to make you see_

 _she can't love you like me_

Haley James broke. Right there, on her bedroom floor. Her heart might not have been shattered on the ground, but it sure felt like it. "I'm so tired of being lonely. Don't I give you what you need?"

Nathan held his hand out and helped steady her on her feet. He pulled her in for a long, hard hug as she collapsed in his arms again. Her warm tears stained his leather jacket, but all he could do was run his fingers through her hair. "I love you, Haley. You have to know that."

Her voice was muffled, "then why can't you stay with me?"

"it's not that easy, baby."

Haley hid her blotchy face in his chest, "it's not fair, Nathan. I don't want to live this way anymore. I'm so tired of this."

Nathan nodded weakly. He didn't know what else to tell her. It sucked. He knew it did. He never planned on being in this situation. He hated leaving her every time. It never got any easier.

 _why don't you stay_

 _I'm down on my knees_

 _I'm so tired of being lonely_

 _don't I give you what you need_

 _when she calls you to go_

 _there is one thing you should know_

 _we don't have to live this way_

 _baby why don't you stay?_

It wasn't fair, she realized. She never asked to fall in love with him, but damnit why did he have to do this? Every time that door closed behind him, she felt used. Haley James gave Nathan Scott everything she had— and all she got in return was half of his heart. She was sick and tired of sharing him with another woman.

"I know, baby. I wish it didn't have to be like this-"

"Then why does it have to be?" She forcefully pushed herself away from his chest. Anger flushed through her veins. "Why, Nathan?"

"Damnit, Haley," Nathan dragged his hands through his hair and exhaled heavily. "I'm married. You know that— you knew that when we started this."

Haley turned away from him, his pained eyes staring directly at her back. "I'm done, Nathan. I mean it."

He reached out to grab hold of her arm, but she shook him off as if he were a flame that scorched her skin.

"I'll stay if you really want me to," Nathan's voice quieted, but he saw her small frame start to shake when she shook her head.

"No. Stay with your wife, Nathan."

He reluctantly shuffled towards the door, afraid to look back, but when he did, his hand that enveloped the doorknob dropped.

Haley was on the floor again with tears streaming from her eyes. It broke his heart.

"If you're gonna leave, just go," she whispered, choking back on another sob. "I can't watch."

Nathan swallowed a gulp of air- probably filled with his pride- and hastily walked over to where she was sitting on the floor. Bending down, he took her in his arms, and kissed her tear stained cheeks. "I'm staying."


	13. Happier

_"_ _Happier" — Ed Sheeran_

 _For Mel._

With my hands stuffed deep into the pockets of my jeans and my eyes trained to the gum-stained concrete, I walk slowly down 29th street desperately ignoring the prodding memories poking at my brain; how the last time I was here, her hand was attached to mine and we were happy.

Thunder rolls through the August sky. My eyes glance upwards, towards the dusty colored clouds, and I sigh. It looks like it's about to pour any second.

I scan my surroundings, willingly looking for a place to take cover, but my heart lurches at the sight I find instead: just outside of the corner bar, Haley's wrapped in a tight embrace with some guy. A guy who is not me. My feet freeze and I forget about the rain. All I can see is her. The tears come fast, blurring everything in my peripheral vision. Her smile is all I can focus on. It's wider than I remember. Or maybe I just never gave her a reason to be that happy.

Has it really been only a month that we've been apart? It feels longer. Colder. God only knows that last time I've been able to sleep. My apartment has been so much emptier; quite emblematic of my heart.

I stand in the summer rain now, watching as he makes her laugh. She has her arms wrapped around his and they walk into the bar. I can't tell if I actually hear the laugh in my ears or if it's simply a ghost of a memory. Either way, Haley is happy. And I know I should be happy that she's happy, but why the hell does it hurt so badly?

I don't remember the last time I was the reason she smiled. Or laughed. But I know I was the cause of her constant tears. Nobody has hurt her the way I did. And I tell myself, right here in the middle of the rain, that it's better this way. She's not hurting anymore— but I am. A crack in my heart ripples into shattering pain along my entire body. Every nerve, every bone, shakes until I nearly collapsed onto the pavement.

I trip slightly and take a second to collect my breath. I hurt her in a way nobody ever has, but I also love her in a way nobody ever can. She's my always. My forever. That won't change.

I try not to take it personally that she's already moving on. Clay and Chase tell me I will too, one day. I'll find happiness again, but if I do, it'll only be a sliver of the happy that Haley has made me.

The neon sign of the bar taunts me. Literally. Fluorescent yellow blinks harshly under the hard falling rain and I give myself no choice but run inside. It's a hole-in-the-wall type of place, a seedy college bar, but it's popular and I need a beer. I don't look anywhere but the bartender, silently demanding his attention. I skip pleasantries and request a pint. My nerves are on fire knowing that Haley is somewhere in here. It takes less than a minute before the bottle is drained.

I'm in the corner, hunched between dim lighting and the smell of cheap cigar smoke. Still, all I'm reminded of is Haley— how she claimed to hate beer but always drank from my bottle, saying it tasted better if my lips had touched it. I remember the nights we spent in similar bars, getting drunk with our friends until she'd slide her hands on my thighs and we found the first taxi back to our place. I remember it all— the good, the bad, the ugly.

I remember the last, fateful night; the yelling, the crying, the 'I wish we never met' and the 'we're done.'

The bottle beside me is empty but I wrap my lips around it and fish for the remaining last drops.

She's happier, I silently chant. But, God, I still need her.

I don't deserve her, my superego screams from my shoulder. The ID is louder, though and I agree with it; I'm only happy with Haley in my life. Damn, how much did I drink? I'm having a freakin' conversation with myself inside my head.

That's it, I decide and stand (wobble) up from the stool. I frantically wave over the bartender, this time asking for a pen and paper. He furrows his brow slightly but thankfully doesn't question it. Surely he's had weirder requests.

When he returns, I jot the words seeping from my brain, onto a scrap of a receipt

"Hey, man," I clear my throat when the bartender looks my way again. "Can you do me another favor?"

He wipes his wet hands onto a towel and shrugs.

I take it as an invitation to continue, "you see that girl over there?" I point towards Haley, who's still smiling in a booth with her date. "Can you make sure she gets this note?"

The guy sighs and I pull out my wallet, wading up a ten and throwing it onto the bar. "Please?"

"Sure, okay."

A short-lived grin pulls at my lips, "thanks."

My eyes follow him as he approaches Haley and I hastily throw my jacket over my shoulders, making a mad dash to the door. It's on my way out when I feel it; feel her gaze on my body and I turn, our gazes colliding in the process.

She smiles— happier than I've ever seen before. We trade grins and her eyes glance at the note again. I smile because she knew it was from me, and I didn't even have to write my name.

B _aby, you look happier, you do. I knew one day you'd fall for someone new, but if he breaks your heart like lovers do, just know that I'll be waiting here for you._

Happier. I leave the bar feeling happier than I have in the past month.


	14. Friends Don't

So this is a super cheesy fic that I had written parts of years ago but never got around to finishing. Then I heard a new song yesterday called "Friends Don't" by Maddie and Tae and got inspired to re-visit this, and well, here it is.

Hope ya like it!

 _. . . ._

 _They don't cancel other plans_

 _have conversations with nothing but their eyes_

 _they don't hear each other's names and forget to concentrate_

 _hits a nerve and lights you up like dynamite._

"Hey," Haley James swung open the front door to her home and greeted her life-long best friend with surprised smile. She hadn't planned on seeing him tonight, otherwise maybe she wouldn't have opened the door in her black yoga pants and ratty old t-shirt that once belonged to him.

"Hey," Nathan grinned. "Can I come in?" It was then that she noticed he was holding up a bag of her favorite chips in one hand and a bottle of red wine in the other.

She hesitated briefly, getting lost in his blue eyes before swiftly stepping aside to create a big enough space for him to enter. "Not that I don't mind seeing you but didn't you have plans with the guys tonight?"

"Yeah," Nathan put down the wine and chips on the nearest table, then shrugged off his leather jacket before haphazardly tossing it on the living room chair. Haley raised her eyebrow and he grimaced. He knew that look. It was her stern teacher/mother gaze— one that he'd grown to know (and love) over the years. Silently, he picked the coat up from the chair and walked to her coat closet to properly hang it up.

She was waiting patiently for an answer when he started to approach her again. "I'd rather hang out with you, Hales."

She listened to the pounding against her chest, the thump, thump, thumping, like the sound of a ticking time-bomb ready to explode. Like so many times before, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a hug. His fresh, familiar, manly scent enveloped her nostrils, and like a drug, she could get high off of it.

Haley pressed her fingertips into his strong back and breathed contently. He'd been on a business trip the whole week and she hadn't gotten to see him. She missed him more than she knew she should and couldn't explain the happiness bursting inside of her when he showed up at her door unannounced.

"Did Clay cancel again?" She laughed and reluctantly pulled away from his strong arms. She couldn't help but notice how his white t-shirt clung to his body, showcasing the bulging veins carving rivers through his firm muscles. Subconsciously, her tongue snuck through her lips and added drops of moisture to the dry skin.

"Nah," Nathan pulled her by the hand and dragged her to the couch where they plopped down next to each other. "I did."

"What? Why would you do that?"

His calloused hand was still wrapped around hers and she tried not to fidget restlessly against the cushion when he squeezed it softly.

"You said you had a rough week," he shrugged again, "and like I said, I'd rather hang out with you."

Haley's lips sloped upwards at the way the skin around his eyes crinkled into tightly pinched webs. His eyes had always been her favorite view. The iris' were like two glass jars holding water from the clearest and brightest ocean; she swore the color blue never looked better anywhere else.

Nathan couldn't look away; between her soft pink lips and warm brown eyes, he was in a trance. Under a spell. No force on earth could tear his gaze from her face. It had only been a week since he last saw her but he swore, somehow, she was more beautiful than the images displayed in the museum behind his mind.

 _Friends don't call you in the middle of the night_

 _couldn't even tell you why_

 _they just felt like saying hi_

His throat started to dry and he desperately wished they had cracked open the bottle of wine. Haley blinked softly. Nathan smiled. He called her last night and woke her up just to say hi. She pretended to be annoyed but her giggles had implied otherwise. He couldn't help himself. She was the first person he thought about when he woke up and the last person on his mind before falling asleep. He wanted to be with her constantly. Sure, Lucas and Clay gave him a hard time for cancelling their plans tonight but the truth was that he couldn't go another second without seeing Haley.

"Where's Hurricane Gracie?"

Haley laughed. He adored her three-year-old daughter just as much as she adored him. The two were practically inseparable. Nathan had been there for them more than her ex-husband ever was. Ironically, Nathan traveled for his job. Mitchell barely worked— except, apparently only to go into the office to screw his secretary.

"Brooke and Julian have her tonight. They said they need all the practice they can get before the twins come."

"I hope I can see her soon. I miss that little fireball."

"She misses you, too," Haley dropped her head on his shoulder and yawned. Damn, this week was exhausting.

Nathan stared at her and smiled, "I can leave if you're tired."

"No," she protested loudly, "I mean- who else would I drink this wine with?"

He chuckled, "alright, I see how it is. I'm only good for my wine, huh?"

"Yup," she giggled, "you got me. Almost twenty years of friendship and I only keep you around so you bring me things."

"Wow," he feigned betrayal, "I'm so hurt."

"Oh, shush," she giggled when his hands started to tickle her. She fell back onto the couch, rupturing with laugher. She loved the playfulness between them; it hadn't changed since they first met when they were twelve-years-old. Nathan and his mother had moved in the house next to Haley's. He had been playing basketball when she first approached him, asking if she could join because her brothers never let her. He smiled and bounced the ball to her. She fumbled with it and tried to throw it into the hoop but missed completely. Instead of laughing at her, Nathan offered to teach her.

In-between ages twelve and thirty-two, an entire history unfolded. Together they navigated the awkwardness and dramas of high-school; Nathan developed quite a reputation as Tree Hill's playboy and cycled through girls like socks. Haley, on the other hand, was the shy, nerdy tutor who secretly harbored feelings for her best friend. Of course, she never told anyone and decided to date Brad, the class President when he asked her out in eleventh grade. When he tried to slide his hand up her skirt one night at a party— even after telling him to stop— Nathan came up behind him and punched him square in the jaw.

Needless to say, they broke up after that. Graduation soon came, and the best friends reluctantly parted ways; Nathan went to Duke on a basketball scholarship and Haley went across the country to Stanford, majoring in English education. They still remained close friends during the long four-years, only seeing each other on school breaks and talking occasionally through phone and emails. It was at college where Haley met Mitch. Nathan remembered meeting him when they spent the summer together in Tree Hill. He hated him instantly but after seeing how happy Haley was, he decided not to say anything. After graduating, they both returned to Tree Hill. Nathan had gotten injured in a game and had to say goodbye to his dream of playing in the NBA. Luckily, he had a business degree and he and his former roommate, Clay Evans, decided to start a sports agency called Fortitude.

Haley also returned to Tree Hill with Mitch. She got a teaching job and he was an accountant. She, Nathan, and their other high school friends often met-up once a week, rekindling their old friendships. She was proud of the man he became; Haley noticed first-hand how mature Nathan Scott became. He'd finally shed his playboy ways and evolved into a confident, smart, and handsome man.

Secretly, Haley felt guilty for pulling away when she married Mitch. Nathan was always so important to her but she lost sight of her priorities. He, of course, was incredibly understanding and patient, but it wasn't until she started going through trouble with Mitch that she realized just how caring he was.

He was there for her the day Gracie was born. Mitch was out golfing and conveniently his phone was off. So, Nathan was there to hold her hand while she screamed and swore she'd never go through this again.

He was there again to hold her on the kitchen floor the night she found out Mitch was cheating. He dried her tears and held her close, offering to pummel Mitch until he couldn't breathe.

He was there everyday to check on her after work when the divorce was getting finalized. When it was, and Mitch took off to live in Hawaii with his new girlfriend, Haley realized just how much happier and freer she felt. She and Nathan's friendship was stronger now than ever, and she couldn't imagine her life without him.

"Nathan! Don't tickle me!" Haley admonished through her fit of giggles.

He was grinning wide and watched as she thrashed below him. In that moment, she'd never been more beautiful. He'd seen her in dresses, a bathing suit, jeans and a t-shirt— and while every look was sexy as hell— nothing beat a candid, carefree Haley James.

The gentle waves of her honey brown hair fanned across the couch cushion, exposing the creamy white skin of her neck. It took all of his power not to lean down and kiss her.

We're just friends, he chanted. It was something he had to repeat to himself all of the time.

 _Friends don't stand around playing with their keys_

 _finding reasons not to leave_

 _trying to hind the chemistry_

 _drive a little too slow_

 _take the long way home_

 _get a little too close_

 _'_ _cause we do_

 _but friends don't_

They spent the rest of the night like that; in-between getting drunk on wine and getting a little too close, they laughed wildly, reminiscing on old jokes and new banter. When it came time to leave, Nathan reluctantly stood up from the couch, mumbling something about it being one in the morning and needing his beauty sleep.

He fiddled for his car keys in the back pocket of his jeans and sighed. He really didn't want to leave.

Haley didn't want him to leave either, but she didn't know how to ask him to stay.

"I have to go to the bathroom," he lied— anything to get him to stay longer.

"Okay," Haley nodded. "You know where it is."

He returned a few minutes later to find Haley cleaning up their slight mess.

"Here, let me help you."

She smiled and lead him into the kitchen where she rinsed the wine glasses in the sink and he threw away their napkins and paper-plates. Every few seconds, his hand would accidentally brush against her side, sending a row of chills down both of their spines.

Their gazes collided again, causing Haley to blush under Nathan's heated stare. He was moving slowly, almost reluctantly around the kitchen, fiddling with things and asking silly questions like 'where'd you get this salt shaker?'

It was at the tip of her tongue to ask him the question that had been pressing her mind for the past six-weeks. Ever since Brooke put the idea in her head, it was all she'd been able to think about.

 _"_ _Are you blind? Nathan is completely in love with you!"_

 _"_ _Brooke, stop. We're just friends."_

 _"_ _Yeah? Well friends don't call each other in the middle of the night with no reason why. They don't hug for as long as you two do, and they sure as hell don't talk about the future and put each other in it the way you do! Friends don't call each other drunk and almost say 'I love you!'"_

Haley bit her lip. A few weeks ago Nathan was out drinking with the guys and called her late. She was used to it; he was always calling her to tell her something or to just say hi. But this time, he was rambling about how happy he was that she was in his life. He kept stuttering on 'I have to tell you something…' she laughed at the time, noticing how drunk he sounded. But then he kept repeating how serious he was and it made her nervous. What did he have to tell her? She never did find out. Lucas took the phone away from him and apologized, saying they'd all had a bit too much liquor. Haley didn't think too much about it until she told Brooke the next day, and that was when she'd told her that Nathan was in love with her.

Was he? Haley sometimes questioned if his playful teasing was really flirting, and why he always blushed whenever she grabbed his arm. She questioned why her heart palpitated at the mere mention of his name. She didn't act that way around any of her other friends.

Brooke was right though, friends don't act the way they do. Haley knew that, and the truth was, she didn't want to be just friends with Nathan any longer. She wanted more.

"Can I ask you something?" Her stomach did a somersault and she knew it was the wine that gave her the courage to turn and face him. Nathan stilled his movements and stepped in front of her.

"You can ask me anything, Hales."

She nodded slowly and inhaled a deep, encouraging breath, "I keep… I keep telling myself this might be nothing—"

"What?" He whispered.

"—But one look in your eyes, Nathan, and God, there's something. You can lie to me and say you don't, but I know you do…"

He watched her and almost gasped when her palm gently cupped his cheek.

"I love you, too."

He blinked.

She bit her lip.

Thump. Thump. Thumping.

"How… how'd you know?" Nathan leaned closer into her touch. His eyes fell closed when her breath mingled in his ear.

"Because friend's don't act the way we do. I'm so in love with you and I'm sorry it took me this long to realize—,"

His eyes fluttered open again and he mirrored her smile, "I'm sorry I didn't say it first."

"You almost did," she giggled, "that night when you were out drinking. You called to tell me you were in love with me, didn't you?"

"I've just been trying to find the perfect way to tell you. I was so scared—,"

"It's okay," Haley drew his lips just inches from hers, "I love you, Nathan."

He instantly wrapped his arms around her waist and twirled her through the air while their lips met in a fiery kiss. Almost twenty years of sexual tension poured through them, lighting their souls on fire. The heat between them nearly crackled through the humid air— a lightning bolt couldn't generate as much as electricity as much as t

"I love you so much, Haley James," Nathan gently placed her onto the counter as she clung fiercely to him. "I've been in love with you since the day we met. It feels so good to finally tell you."

Haley drew her eyebrow high on her forehead, and laughed, "you didn't tell me. I said it first, so, ha!"

"What am I going to do with you?" He laughed into her neck before biting it softly.

"Well, you can start with ripping my clothes off," she winked.

"Oh, no. I've waited twenty years for you, Hales. We're doing this the right way. I want to take it sweet and slow."  
Her hands gripped his shoulders and she wrapped her legs around his bottom half again, "then what the hell are you waiting for? Take me to my room." When she bit softly on the edge of his ear, Nathan didn't need any more convincing.

Gently, he carried her to her bedroom and laid her across her bed. They smiled in the moonlight leaking through the window. When he peeled the t-shirt from his chest, Haley laughed through her beaming smile.

"What?" He asked, nipping at her collarbone.

"Friend's definitely don't do what we're about to do."

"Good thing we're not friends anymore," Nathan grinned when his hands started to map the newfound land of her skin. "You're my future wife."


	15. So You Go

"So You Go" – Old Dominion.

I've had this one in my mind for a while now, just haven't gotten around to writing it until today. Enjoy.

. . .

Another night spent at home; another Friday alone. Nathan Scott sighs with self-pity and hopes to drown between the copious bottles of Corona. He's in the midst of taking a long, steady swig of beer when his phone buzzes on the coffee-table. It's a text from his friend Clay; "she's here. At Tric, w/ Brooke & Peyton. Come thru."

He stares at the message, unblinking. For a brief moment, he considers going— how he'd buy her another glass of wine, take a hold of her delicate hand and win her back.

Nathan snorts. The Corona must be blurring his brain. But, one look at the half-full bottle, and he knows that's not the answer. Even sober, lying awake at night, Nathan imagines every universal scenario involving her; every grain of sand, another reality. His beach is not the same, though. It's a lonely desert and he aches for her gentle waves.

"Screw it," he stands, confidently. He's going. And he's getting her back.

The drive to the bar is quick. He almost ran a red, and definitely blew a couple of stop-signs. He ignore's the bouncer's greetings and charges straight inside, scanning the throng of people on the dance floor in search of her. The erratic thumping of his heart is making his veins dizzy; they're constricting into a fearless tornado.

There's still no sign of her. He moves closer to the bar and fights the urge to knock back shots. He has to find her first.

Clay sees him and Nathan wants to ignore the way his shoulders are slumped.

"She's not here anymore, is she?" His eyes reflect a swimming pool of sadness.

"Sorry, man." Clay briskly rubs his shoulder. "She probably went back to her place. It's getting late."

"Yeah," Nathan chokes. "But there's still time."

So he goes.

On the way to her place, he blows another stop-sign. The streets are dark and desolate. No one sees. When he gets there, he pounds furiously against her door, praying she's there.

He notices a light flick on from the window. A triumphant grin pulls at his lips, lasting all but a few seconds.

When Haley pulls open the door, she doesn't smile like he had imagined. Instead, she looks tired. Sad. He wants to pull her in for a hug, but the door is blocking her body.

"What do you want, Nathan?" Her voice is void of emotion and sounds as tired as she looks.

"Can I come in?" He's bouncing on the edge of his toes, ready to combust with an explosion of anxiety.

She shakes her head and pulls tighter on the straps of her silky-red robe; the same one he'd taken off of her nearly every night. A mixture of lust and anguish blends neatly in his brain.

"I'm not ready to do this again, Nathan."

"Do what?"

He knows what; she can't let him in. Physically and emotionally. He broke her heart when he told her he was leaving to take a job in New York and that she shouldn't come with him. It's not that he didn't want her to, he just didn't want her to give everything up. So he let her go and now he regrets it every single second; he didn't want the job. So he quit. And now here he is, three months gone, and he's back on her porch, begging for a second chance.

"Just go," she whispers, unable to meet his pleading gaze.

He remembers the night before he left for New York. It was a week after they broke up but he'd shown up at her door, drunk. In a moment of weakness for both of them, Haley let him in and they'd made love for a final time. When she woke the next morning, he was gone. After that, she swore she'd never let him back in again.

"Hales . . ." He rasps breathlessly. If she could just hear him out, he'd apologize. Tell her how sorry he is. How much he misses her. How much he loves her—

The thought that maybe she was gone, not literally, but permanently gone in his life was enough for him to nearly pass out. There was nothing to grab onto, so he swayed and detected a look of worry flash across Haley's face. She probably thought he was drunk; he wasn't. His world was just crashing around him and he had no solid ground. He could only watch as everything he once loved, broke in front of him.

What if she moved on? The thought was plausible. She could have a man in her bed, waiting for her upstairs.

Nathan's going out of his mind. He knows he doesn't deserve her; he doesn't own her, but the thought of another man kissing her, caressing her skin, loving her… he wanted to pull his soul out of his skin.

She shakes her head again, stopping him before he can start. "It's over, Nathan. I mean it, this time."

Haley thinks the conviction in her voice is enough to get him to turn around before she too, begins to break. But when he doesn't move she painfully thinks of the only way to get him to go.

"Please, Haley-"

"I just don't love you anymore."

Five words are all it takes for Nathan Scott to shatter. Truthfully, he doesn't believe her but he also doesn't want to bother her anymore so he turns his back to go. Haley stares at him with tears in her eyes and watches.

He doesn't turn, just walks straight to his car and revs the engine—too angry, too upset to look at her. Pushing pedal to the floorboard, he speeds away and drives aimlessly around Tree Hill. He doesn't want to go home; it's way past midnight but he knows he won't sleep. So, he drives and finds the interstate; he'll stop when he runs out of road.

Nathan loses track of time. The road doesn't end but as if on auto-pilot, he slows the car when he realizes where he is: the beach where they met three years ago—both seniors in college on Spring Break. It wasn't an accident that he ended up here, he knows that. Something inside of him pulled him back here, a place of sacred memories. But the sand looks sadder and the waves are older, weaker.

He picks up a stone and skims it along the ocean. It doesn't make it very far. Nobody is around and Nathan's never felt more alone in his life. As he stares out into the vast void, he realizes that the ocean is just water and the beach is just sand. None of it matters without holding Haley's hand.

The magic isn't at the beach; it's with Haley. She's his heaven. A tear leaks from the corner of his eye as he silently wonders what went wrong—how he could fix it all. Maybe Haley's right, maybe it's over for good. She couldn't have meant it though, could she?

His eyes scan the beach again and he's torn between the memories of then and the feelings of now; just three years ago they were on this sand, stripping in the ocean. Kissing until dawn. They'd made love right here. It was her first time. And his first time being in love. Where did that all go?

For the first time in Nathan's life, he doesn't know where to go. He doesn't know what to do—until his phone buzzes again. It's a text from Haley, asking him to come over.

So he goes…


	16. Lipstick

"Lipstick" by Dan + Shay: this one has been requested by quite a few people. It's a little bit different than the song because I've added a twist thanks to othfangirl's suggestion, but I hope I've done it justice.

. . .

"It's just another Friday," Haley mutters under her breath as she scrutinizes at her solemn reflection in the bathroom mirror. She sees six months of sadness scarring her every feature. Face void of make-up for the past week, she knows it's time to at least try. Try to paint on a pretty face and force a smile. It's a foreign feeling; the muscles in her cheeks are weak and Haley almost forgets the image of her teeth.

Paleness lingers on her skin. For mid-June, it appears that she hasn't seen the sun since last summer. It was a cold, dreary winter, still lingering in her veins. The ice hasn't even begun to thaw— but for tonight, she'll pretend to see the sun again.

After yet another deep breath, Haley glances at the time on her phone and sighs. He'll be here in less than a half-hour and she's still dressed in a tank-top and old sweat pants; hardly date material. Luckily, Brooke had stopped by earlier to drop off some new designs for her clothing company and thanks to best-friend privileges, Haley had first dibs.

There was a time, not too long ago, where Haley would have been eager to show off the newest Clothes-Over-Bro's dresses that Brooke gave her, especially the little black one spread across her bed right now.

Today, though, Haley doesn't care. If she could, she would've stayed in her sweats all day— Never even leave the safety of her sheets. But when a text pops up on her phone reading, "I can't wait to see you," Haley knows it's too late to cancel. Plus, it'll only be a drink or two; not long until she can crawl back into the darkness.

Another heavy sigh and she leans over the sink to paint her lips in a bright red color.

And just like that, she slips into the illusion of a happy and carefree thirty-something-year-old woman.

She looks like the Haley from six-months ago. The happy Haley.

But on the inside, the lipstick does little to mask her lingering depression.

"You can do this," she says aloud. Maybe if the words roll off her lips and project into the universe, they'll come true. It's a ruse, just like most things in life, but she's trying.

She picks up her phone again and finds a song that once made her happy— a suggestion made by her therapist last week. 'More Than Anyone' by Gavin DeGraw plays from the speakers but Haley still feels nothing. Not even a flicker of a smile. No tears. Nothing but numbness.

Her clothes fall limply onto the floor. She makes no move to carry them o the hamper. What's the point?

As she idly slips into the little black dress, Haley desperately tries to avoid looking at her now unrecognizable body. She knows she's lost weight— a lot more than considered healthy for her five-foot-four stature. Why doesn't she care?

Her sister made a comment last week. Haley simply shrugged it off.

The dress is looser than it should be but at least it's comfortable. Brooke insisted it'd look even sexier paired with something red and lacey underneath. Haley nearly snorts at the thought. Her frumpy, plain cotton underwear and bra are hardly what she'd call sexy. Brooke would have a stroke if she ever finds out.

Really, who goes on a date in granny panties and a fraying bra?, Haley could hear the raspy voice inside her head.

There's a knock on the door downstairs and she suppresses a curse. Is it really seven already?

She grabs her sandals (sorry Brooke, no heels) and dashes for the door, hoping to all that is Holy that she looks presentable. Happy. Anything but herself.

"Hi," he's standing there in a navy blue suit, smiling shyly. He must've come straight from work, she surmises. When he awkwardly sticks out a bouquet of purple flowers, she plasters a smile upon her red lips.

"Thanks," she mumbles softly and momentarily disappears into the kitchen to put them in a pot of water; next to the very same ones from last week, which, were seemingly still going strong.

"All set?" He asks. His stupid smirk hasn't faltered and for a second, she's envious of how easily it appears.

She just nods and follows him out towards his car where he pulls the passenger door open for her— A gesture that usually makes her heart race, but it's barely beating as of now.

The car ride is silent as Haley stares out the window with her chin resting in her palm. She tries with everything inside of her to just let go of it all for one night; all the tears and pain and I'm sorry's and sadness. She just has to go through the motions and fool everyone into thinking she is fine.

For one night, she'll try to do it.

Haley catches a glimpse of her reflection in the side mirror. The lipstick is still bright and yet to smudge, regardless of how hard she's biting the inside of her cheek. Good. She looks normal.

The car comes to a steady halt, and Haley notices they're at a red light. His eyes fall on her. He's studying her. She can feel it. She hopes he falls for it.

"You're beautiful."

Her eyes fall shut. The sound of his husky voice is the first ray of light to poke through the clouds. An ounce of warmth tickles the edge of the darkness. She almost smiles.

"I mean it, Hales."

"I know," she whispers. And she does.

"I'm really glad you decided to say yes tonight," he keeps talking. "I have a fun night planned for us."

Like an obedient bobble-head, she nods again. His shoulders fall slightly and she knows then that he can see through the lipstick. She instantly regrets putting it on. She'd given him a false hope— she just hopes he knows how much she really is trying.

He doesn't tell her where they're going, but it doesn't take long for them to get there. Haley recognizes it as the boardwalk. At least it's a nice night.

"I reserved us a table on the water," he says as he opens her car door again. She doesn't think when her hand instantly slips into his. Another warm beam of light breaks through the coldness.

They walk hand-in-hand to the table. His ridiculous grin is infectious. She genuinely cracks a small smile.

"I have a surprise for you," he says when they sit across from each other on the wooden benches.

Haley bites her lower lip, watching with wide eyes when he pulls open a Cracker Jack box.

"Whatever you find in that box, Nathan, isn't going to fix me."

"Why not?" That damn grin again. "It fixed me."

She placatingly sticks out her wrist so he can slide on the plastic multi-colored bracelet. Good, she thinks silently as she begins to fiddles with the beads. A distraction.

"How was your day?" He asks after the waitress takes their drink order. Nathan ordered a beer for himself and dirty martini for her— just like every Friday night, even though she barely ever touches them.

"The same," she avoids his eyes, overcome with embarrassment. She wants to feel better. If he can, why can't she?

Nathan gently rubs his thumb over the top of her hand and gives her an encouraging smile. "Did you go shopping? That dress looks new."

Haley shakes her head and stares out at the water. A boat is in the distance. "No. Brooke dropped it off."

"Well, it looks incredible on you."

"Thanks," much to her chagrin a blush seizes her cheeks, matching the color of her lips.

He seems eagerly satisfied with the result.

"How was your day?" She asks, wanting to forget about how long she laid in bed.

"Not bad. Work was busy but I think I'm about to sign that new client for the Knicks."

"Congratulations, Nathan. I knew you could do it." It's simultaneously scary and amazing just how quickly he can make her feel okay again. Pride bursts through her at his joyful declaration.

"Thanks," he clinks his beer in direction of her drink and watches as she takes a small sip. Baby steps.

They fall into an easy conversation, mostly discussing Nathan and their friends, but for the moment, Haley forgets anything is wrong. She can pretend that the past six months never happened and enjoy her time with Nathan.

Nathan's excitement is palpable and Haley doesn't know what to make of it. She's torn between wanting to feel happy again or basking in misery. She loves how hard he's trying and hates him for it at the same time. She hates how he can make her happy.

She hates that the happiness is no longer forced— that the more she pretends, the more the darkness actually fades.

As Haley mulls this over, she pushes her Mac 'n' cheese around the plate with a fork.

Nathan notices this and sighs again. He thought she was getting better. Her smiles were real tonight but she still wasn't eating. "Not hungry?"

"Not really," Haley shrugs and takes a sip of her drink instead. She doesn't really need alcohol; she's numb on the inside anyway.

"Do you want to go home?"

"No, that's alright."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm really trying here, Nathan," she breathes as she snaps her eyes shut.

"I know you are, baby," he squeezes her hand but recoils instantly when the word falls off his tongue and land in the space between them. She flinches, overcome with the urge to vomit right there.

That word— baby. A nickname he's called her forever suddenly cuts like a knife through her chest.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't think…" he trails lamely. How could he be so stupid?

"It's okay," she whispers. Her eyes refuse to open and he can see the pain radiating off her skin.

Nathan wants to slam his fist against the wooden table. He, too, suddenly lost his desire to eat. He'd been trying so hard to make her happy, especially after what they'd gone through together six months ago. With the utterance of one word, all progress was lost. He was lucky she even agreed to letting him take her out once a week— it was the only time he recognized her; the only hope he had. A hope that the Haley he loved was still in there somewhere.

"I'm so stupid," he blinks harshly, hoping to stop the tears, but its to no avail. They fall freely down his cheeks freely.

"Nathan," Haley opens her eyes and reaches out for him. "Stop it. It's not your fault."

He shakes his head, "I feel like I've broken you, Haley."

"You haven't, you couldn't," she sniffles and moves her hand out to cup his cheek. "When I'm with you, it's the only time I feel like the weight has lifted."

He hangs his head, "It was stupid of me to think that these dates would replace our grief. We've both been pretending for so long and it's not okay, Haley."

"I understand, Nathan. You just want to help me. I know I haven't been a very good wife—,"

"What? How could you think that?" He asks with shock.

She laughs softly. The sound is a beautifully foreign language. "I lay in bed all day and barely talk to you and touch you unless it's a Friday night."

"You had a miscarriage," it pains him to say it, and it pains her to hear it, but its the truth. And it hangs there, guts and all, waiting to be addressed.

" _We_ had a miscarriage," Haley says with tears brimming her eyes. "And I love you so much for trying to ease the pain with these dates. I know it's hard for you, too, and I know I haven't said it yet, but you'll never know how much our Friday night dinners mean to me. Pretending or not, I really feel the best when I'm with you, Nathan."

"I love you so much," he chokes, "I just wish I could take away all your pain and hurt. I hate seeing you like this."

"I know, but I'm getting there, Nathan. Slowly. You and Jamie and Lydia have helped so much. I'm just… this depression is so consuming, sometimes. I can't control it."

He nods and presses a firm kiss on her ring finger, just above the diamond ring. "I wish there was more I could do."

"Just being here is more than enough. More than you'll ever know. You make the darkness a little lighter and lot less scarier. I couldn't do this without you."

"You'll never have to," he promises.

She smiles widely, despite the falling tears. "I love you, Nathan Scott."

"I love you, too."

For the first time in a long time, Haley Scott doesn't hide behind her lipstick. She knows she'll be okay without it. She leans across the wooden table and gently kisses her husband's lips. She's still lost in the woods, but today, she found the fire to keep her warm. He was standing in front of her all this time.


	17. Secret Smile

Secret Smile - Semisonic

This was written in all of two hours so I apologize for the shit quality but it was flowing out of me. Enjoy :)

. . .

 _Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile_

 _And you use it only for me_

 _Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile_

 _And you use it only for me_

 _So use it and prove it_

 _Remove this whirling sadness_

 _I'm losing I'm bluesing_

 _But you can't save me from madness_

"Dude, she's so into you."

A scoff filled with disbelief sounded from Nathan Scott's lips, "you're crazy."

"Are you kidding?" Chase deadpanned, "she's been laughing at your stupid jokes all night."

Nathan's eyes narrowed into a mock glare, "my jokes are not stupid, and you know Haley and I are just friends," he grumbled lowly. Haley had just disappeared to use the bathroom and the last thing he needed was for her to hear this.

"Trust me, Nate, girls only giggle like that when they want in your pants. Plus, she puts her hands on you every chance she gets."

He sighed and shifted against the barstool, silently hoping Chase would get back to work instead of pretending to polish wine glasses and talking to him. It's been like this for months now; the guys constantly ripping on his friendship with Haley James. He should be used to it by now but it's as if a defensive coat of armor falls around his skin and he wants the ground to open up beneath him.

"What's the big deal anyway? Haley's hot. Why is it an issue if she wants you?"

"She just doesn't, okay?" Nathan snapped, "drop it."

Chase's eyes widened as he held his palms up in defense. Nathan clearly couldn't take a joke tonight. Instead, he cleared his throat and grabbed the nearest bottle of tequila and slammed it on the bar top.

Nathan was clearly in need of something stronger than the current beer he was nursing and when Chase poured Don Quevo into a glass, he gratefully accepted it in one large swallow.

The truth was, Nathan already put himself out there once for Haley and she ran away. He promised himself he'd never do that again: it was the summer of their sophomore year at Duke. They'd been friends for a few years prior and his deep feelings were undeniable. He remembers how they were at the beach one night, just the two of them, and Nathan leaned over to try and kiss her. She stared at him with those wide brown eyes and turned her head quickly, laughing it off. The rejection severed him like a blade.

They never spoke of it. She ran off the and studied abroad in London the next semester and came back with a stupid British boyfriend. Nathan spent that year mending a broken heart. He never told anyone, not even his brother Lucas, about what happened. He stayed in from parties, claiming he needed to focus on keeping his grades up now that his tutor- who just so happened to be his beautiful best friend- was gone. Of course, his friends pestered him about it but eventually they let it go. Nobody knew the extent of Nathan's pain.

Even now, almost five years later, Nathan's rejection and heartache still lingers. Haley James would forever be the girl he wished he could have. But if settling for her friendship was the second best, then so be it.

Nathan just hated to be reminded about it, especially when Chase and the guys would tell him how Haley harbored feelings for him. Even though she was single now, Nathan knew she'd never feel the way he did. She made that very clear on the night he tried to kiss her.

"Uh-oh," came her soft voice from behind him, "you're drinking tequila? What did I miss?"

When Nathan felt Haley's soft hand on his back, he avoided Chase's eyes- he could feel him staring and he wore a stupid, arrogant smirk as if he had just predicted the winning lottery numbers.

"Nothing, Nathan's just in a mood," Chase's smirk widened as he watched Haley settle beside their friend. Her hand had yet to fall from its spot on his back.

Haley smiled when she playfully bumped into Nathan's shoulder, "I bet I can cheer you up."

"I bet you could, too," Nathan heard Chase mumble. He shot him a death-glare and Chase receded towards the end of the bar, pretending to busy himself with other customers. He knew better than to rile Nathan any further. Plus, he wanted to give him alone time with Haley. He knows he's not the smartest guy, but he sure isn't stupid. Haley James wanted Nathan Scott. Chase Adams was willing to bet on it (one hundred dollars exactly. Mouth might have thought otherwise, but Chase knew one day soon, he'd be one hundred dollars richer).

"What's on your mind, Scott?"

"Nothing," Nathan craned his neck and smiled. She was licking her lips and he suddenly envied her tongue- how it could reach out and touch those lips whenever it wanted. He wondered what she tasted like. His eyes trailed towards her mouth, in a complete trance. What he failed to notice was that Haley was staring at the protruding veins in his biceps. Together they were secretly zoned out on one another.

"Give me all the tequila!" Brooke shouted, breaking them from their trances. Well, Haley turned to look, but Nathan was still in his blissed-out state, his stare unwavering from Haley.

"I thought you said you weren't drinking tonight, Brooke," Haley laughed.

"Yeah, well, I've changed my mind," her words came in a raspy mumble, "give it here, Nate."

Nathan was still oblivious to Brooke's presence. She rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers in front of his face, "Hello? Earth to boytoy?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Hi, Brooke." His eyes bounced to Haley's face. She was already looking at him. When their eyes collided, soft, secret smiles immediately slid across both of their lips. He blushed and his gaze fell to the dark floor of the bar; it's as if he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. A red tint infused his skin.

Brooke laughed. She too was in on the bet with Chase. She saw right through their 'friendship'. Nathan had been crushed out on Haley since the day they met. She actually found it adorable.

"The tequila," Brooke quipped, "hand it over."

Nathan, who had always secretly been scared of the wrath of Brooke Davis, handed her the bottle. He and Haley stared in shock as she drank straight from the bottle.

"Whoa. Rough night?" Haley asked.

"You could say that," Brooke swallowed and didn't even flinch. "Julian's being a dick."

"What happened?"

"He ditched me to be with his mom! I mean, his mom! How weird is that?"

Nathan and Haley looked up at each other again and shared a chuckle, "well, isn't she visiting from out of town for the weekend?"

"Yeah, but who cares. I'm his fiance!"

"Brooke, you're being dramatic," Nathan rolled his eyes and gestured for the bottle back. He poured some into the shot glass and held it out for Haley, who smiled in appreciation.

"No I'm not," she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, "he's always choosing her over me."

"You'll always be number one in my life, Brooke," Haley said after knocking back the shot. Nathan's eyes fixated on her, "I see how it is. I've been demoted?" He pouted playfully.

Brooke's lips twitched with confidence at his flirty tone. It's like she wasn't even in the room.

"Oh, Nathan, no one could ever possibly replace you," she winked and swatted at his shoulder.

Her tone suggested sarcasm but Brooke knew otherwise. Nathan Scott would always, and forever, be number one in Haley's life. There was no competition.

But watching their cute banter made Brooke remember how mad she was that her fiance had stood her up. She roughly grabbed the tequila bottle and took another hard swig. Nathan and Haley weren't even in a relationship and they already acted cuter than she and Julian.

Another swig.

Chase made his return and stood in front of her with a stern stare. "That's disgusting, Davis."

Brooke held up her middle finger and kept drinking.

"You know what's actually disgusting?" Haley chimed in, "Chase's Brain Blasters."

Nathan laughed loudly and Brooke nearly choked on the tequila.

"That was funny tutor-girl!"

Haley smiled in triumph and immediately turned closer to Nathan who was already staring at her. She, once again, leaned into him and beamed, "see, everyone thinks I'm funny!"

"I never denied it, Haley," he chuckled, "you are funny. Everyone else is dull compared to you."

"Get a fucking room already," Brooke pretended to gag. Both Nathan and Haley decided to ignore her.

"Okay, I'm cutting you off," Chase announced and grabbed the now near empty bottle away from her hands. She pouted.

"I'm not even drunk yet!"

"I'd beg to differ," Chase shook his head with a smile and turned back towards Nathan and Haley who were still giggling about something. Once again, Haley's hand reached out to touch Nathan's arm as she laughed at one of his lame jokes. They really did seem to be in their own little universe. Neither Brooke nor Chase had any idea of what they were talking about. Even as Chase tried to interject his own thoughts, it was futile. They hadn't even heard him.

"Wanna raise the bet?" Brooke whispered.

"Oh, definitely," Chase grinned in conspiracy. Between Haley's girlish giggles and Nathan not taking his eyes off of her all night, Brooke and Chase both knew something would happen sooner rather than later.

Brooke was practically getting blue balls from their sexual tension. She couldn't take it any longer. "Haley, I have to go to the bathroom," she said and grabbed a hold of her shirt.

"Okay, so go, Brooke. No one's stopping you." Nathan laughed as if Haley had just said the funniest joke in the world.

"I need you to come with me," she said impatiently.

"I was just in there," Haley protested.

"I don't care. We'll be right back," she tossed the boys a quick smile and grabbed Haley by the arm, not caring that she nearly tripped. Brooke's grin widened when Nathan's eyes landed on Haley's ass. That boy was a goner. He didn't even try to hide his blatant stares anymore.

Brooke tugged her along through the heavy throng of Tric until they made it into the quiet corner of the girl's bathroom. Haley waited for Brooke to go into the stall, but her friend made no move.

"There's no one in here," she said. "Don't you have to pee?"

"No. That was a cover up. Now it's time to spill," Brooke crossed her arms over her chest and waited expectedly.

"Spill what?"

Brooke threw her hands flusteredly in the air. "How you and Nathan are in your own world all of the time! It's like no one else exists but you two."

Haley furrowed her brows, "I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"Oh, cut the crap, tutor girl. All the giggling, and the touching? Not to mention those secret smiles you two always have! What is with that?"

"I don't know, Brooke. We're best friends," she shrugged, "I feel a comfort with him that I've never felt with anyone else. We just connect on a different level."

"Exactly! So why aren't you together already?"  
A heavy sigh fell from her lips and she ran a hand through her curls, "I don't know. I don't think he wants me that way."

Brooke snorted, "are you stupid? You must be stupid!"

Haley frowned, "um…"

"Sorry," she waved her hand flippantly, "I just mean, how is it possible to think he's not into you? That boy hasn't taken his eyes off of you the whole night!"

"We're best friends,-" she repeated and was about to continue until Brooke cut her off.

"-So are we but I don't look at you like that. You don't feel up my arm every time I say something!"

"I know, Brooke, and I'll admit it. I do have feelings for him, okay? But I've been sending out signals for months and he hasn't tried anything."

"Then he's stupid, too. You're both stupid."

Haley raised her eyebrows again, "rude much?"

"I'm sorry, you're just driving me crazy. You flirt like teenagers and look at each other like you've been married for fifty years. He looks at you like you're a fucking masterpiece and you giggle after every word he says. You're wasting your time not being together."

Haley bit her lip, "I know."

"Then why don't you just do something already? Obviously he's not getting the hints."

"I think I blew my chance years ago," she mumbled. This would be the first time she ever told anyone about the time Nathan tried to kiss her. She'd been too scared, too nervous at the time to do anything other than run. She was worried it'd mess up their friendship and now it was the biggest mistake of her life.

"Why?"

"He tried to kiss me once in college."

"Oh my God," Brooke shrieked. A group of women had just walked into the bathroom and stopped to stare at them. They walked right out seconds later, assuming Brooke was a raging drunk girl they didn't want to deal with. "What happened? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. I got scared and turned my head. He looked so upset, Brooke. I felt so bad but we were friends and I didn't want to ruin what we had. Nobody has ever understood me the way he has. I'd be devastated if I ever lost him."

"Yeah, but just imagine what it could be like! If you act like this as friends, just imagine what the sex would be like!"

Haley laughed. Brooke really had a one track mind sometimes. "Believe me, I've imagined it," she revealed shyly.

Brooke laughed and high fived her friend, "I bet. I saw the way you licked your lips while looking at his arms."

"What can I say?" She laughed, "He has nice arms."

"Go get him!"

"I've been trying," Haley whined.

"Try harder," Brooke demanded, "you obviously need to spell it out for him."

"What if he doesn't feel that way?"

"Trust me, honey. He does. Now go."

Haley smiled before quickly hugging Brooke and practically running out of the bathroom. Nathan was still perched on the barstool, looking all mopey and adorable. As soon as she approached him, her hand took hold of his and she pulled him off the seat. "Let's dance."

"Hales," he protested with a remaining smile, "you know I don't know how."

"I'll teach you."

Never having the power to say no to her, he stood up and followed her out onto the dance floor. His hand didn't leave hers.

"This is a fast song," he pointed out, noticing how everyone around them seemed to be grinding. "Why are we slow dancing?"

"Do you want me to teach you or not?"

He chuckled and leaned closer to her body, "yes. I don't want to look like an idiot."

"You never do," she whispered. Their eyes collided again and those secret smiles returned. Nathan's gaze bore into hers and she bit down on her lower lip as they swayed softly.

"Thank you," he whispered back.

Her smile broadened as she moved her hands to wind around his neck. "Nathan?"

"Yeah?"

"How many more signs do I need to send?"

His eyebrows knit together in confusion. "What?"

"I've been flirting with you for months," she revealed coyly. "Why else do you think I'm always touching you and giggling?"

"I thought you thought I was funny!"

She rolled her eyes good-naturedly, "well, you are, but not that funny."

"I'm hurt," his smile lied. She giggled again. "So Chase was right, then."

"About what?"

"About you wanting me."

She nodded and moved her thumb to rub at the freckle beneath his eye, "yeah. I do."

"You have feelings for me?" He wanted to hit himself for the way his voice rose in about twelve octaves.

"Yes," she laughed, "why is that so hard to believe?"

"I just…" he shook his head, "I didn't think you ever would."

"I know," her smile faltered, "I'm so sorry for not kissing you back that night. I was young and scared and didn't want to lose you."

"You never will," he said seriously. His grip on her waist tightened and she closed her eyes when she rested her head against his chest. He dropped a kiss on her forehead like so many times before.

"Good."

"So," he swayed, "if I try to kiss you again, will you promise not to run away?"

Her giggles sounded into his chest and she looked up at him. "I promise, Nathan Scott."

"Good," he grinned and slowly started to lean down. She stood on the tips of her toes and met him halfway. Their lips crashed together and they were the only two people in color as the rest of the world faded to black. They were so wrapped into each other that they didn't hear Brooke's loud cheers over the music, nor did they see Mouth reluctantly pull out a crisp one hundred dollar bill and reluctantly hand it to Chase.

It was just Nathan and Haley, finally kissing.

She felt him smile against her lips. They pulled away and their secret smiles mirrored each other.

"For the record," he began, "I have feelings for you, too."

"I know," she smirked, "I've been waiting for you to try and kiss me again for years now."

"I was afraid you'd reject me again," he mumbled with an embarrassed frown.

"I guess I better step up my flirting game, then, huh?"

Crinkles folded around the corners of his eyes as he chuckled and shook his head. They met for another gentle kiss and couldn't erase their smiles.

"No, you don't ever have to change. I love when you touch me and I love the sound of your giggles."

She smiled; the type of smile only reserved for him and he melted into her embrace. Now that he kissed her once, he knew he'd never be able to stop. Her lips tasted like cherries and he nibbled at them gently. A soft moan escaped as their tongues touched for the first time.

When they pulled away again, their smoldering gazes could light a fire. Haley nestled further into Nathan's strong arms and grinned when he continued to sway them in circles.

They were in their own secret world, wearing secret smiles- and that's how it would be for the rest of their lives together.

Always and forever.

 _So save me I'm waiting_

 _I'm needing, hear me pleading_

 _And soothe me, improve me_

 _I'm grieving, I'm barely believing it now, now_

 _When you are flying around and around the world_

 _And I'm lying a lonely_

 _I know there's something sacred and free reserved_

 _And received by me only_


	18. Need You Now

Pictures, like broken memories and the pieces of her shattered heart, scattered along the floor of Haley James' bedroom. The couple pictured in the photos taunted her; their beaming smiles and his crooked smirk were bathed in a haunting, ghostly glow. How was it that not too long ago they were perfectly happy? Where did it all go wrong?

She knelt down to pick up one of the photographs; they were on the beach, just outside of his house, smiling at the camera. Her hand was pressed against his shirtless chest, and his lips were pressed to her sunburnt cheek. Brooke had taken it and given it to them on their one year anniversary just a few months ago.

A tear carved a path down Haley's cheek, falling through the air until it landed, like rain, onto the profile of his face. The picture blurred and she almost laughed. Ironically, seconds after Brooke had snapped the photo of them on her phone, it started to pour. Instead of running inside like the rest of their friends, they'd stayed rooted in the sand, making out. The rain had always been their thing— they even met in the rain. He'd offered her his umbrella as they walked from the parking lot to their shared office building. She was in publishing, the floor right below his law firm. They traded flirty smiles on the elevator for the next week until he mustered enough courage to ask her to dinner.

The rest was history.

But history was short-lived, and now here she was, staring at the past, wishing with all she had, to live in the world where the memories existed beyond just pictures.

The photograph slipped from between her fingers and sailed through the air, falling silently onto the floor. Haley reached for her third glass of wine and sipped until the numbness kicked-in. With her free hand, she fiddled loosely with the buttons of his old shirt, remembering how his fingers felt against her skin. Beneath the numbness, a much stronger feeling scratched for freedom from between her bones: need. Pure, utter need for Nathan Scott.

"God," she groaned. She couldn't take this anymore. It was torture; the walls of her bedroom constricted her breath. She was living in her own hell.

With shaky hands, Haley placed the near-empty glass of wine onto the dresser and switched it for her phone. The time stared at her: a quarter after one.

He was probably sleeping. Or worse— no. She wouldn't let her mind travel into the darkness. But she couldn't fight it anymore. Her fingers dialed the familiar numbers as her teeth sank into the bottom of her lips.

Voicemail.

There was so much she wanted to say but didn't know where to start. Did she ever cross his mind? For her, it happened all the time.

The electronic beep startled her and Haley did what she does best; ramble.

"Um, hi, Nathan. It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now. I know I said I wouldn't call but I lost all my control and I need you now. And I just— I don't know how I can do without you—" the edge of the word vanished into the air. It was too late; she could end the call but the damage was already done. She'd thrown herself from the cliff and couldn't catch herself. There was no net beneath her. He'd hear her message; the desperate need coated in the sound of her voice. She was practically begging him.

"Oh my God," Haley repeated to herself. She stared at the phone in her hand as if it were an asteroid heading for earth. She was helpless. There was nothing she could do but run. Overcome with pure panic, she hung up, turned her phone off and threw it somewhere onto her bed.

What had she done?

. . .

"Hey, sorry I missed your call but just leave a message after the beep."

At the sound of her pre-recorded voicemail, dejection sagged like heavy stones between Nathan Scott's shoulders and words started to stumble from between his whiskey-lined lips.

"Hey, uh, it's me. I've just been thinking about everything tonight and uh, I don't know. I just miss you so much. Give me a call back when you get a chance."

He slammed his head against the bar. What the hell was he thinking calling her? It had been months since they'd ended things. She probably hated him. She probably moved on by now. Yet, here he was, sitting at the bar, another shot of Whiskey at his fingertips, staring at the door hoping she'd appear.

A scoff sounded from the back of his throat. He was a loser— a pathetic loser who couldn't get over Haley James. He missed her. He needed her.

Another shot of Whiskey. It didn't even burn anymore. His eyes landed on the door again. A group of drunken women stumbled inside the bar. None of them were her. He slumped deeper onto the stool and groaned.

He couldn't stop thinking about her; did she ever think of him? Did she ever need him the way he needed her? How the hell was he supposed to go on without her?

He couldn't, he decided. Sure he had a little too much to drink and was definitely way more than a little drunk, but he had to have her.

Nathan stumbled from his spot on the stool, swung his coat over his shoulders and hastily hailed for a cab once outside, mumbling Haley's address to the driver.

On the way to her house, just as he was about to call her again, he read the notification: one missed call. One voicemail. Haley James.

He blinked. Was he seeing things?

Better yet, was he hearing things? The sound of her low, husky voice filled his ear from the speaker of his phone.

All he heard was "I just need you now…" and nearly fell out of the cab when it pulled up to her house.

Nathan threw whatever money he had at the driver before sprinting towards her door.

Haley appeared seconds later, confused and rendered silent.

He smirked. She was wearing his old button-down and still looked sexy as hell.

"Nathan," Haley squeaked. "What- what're you doing here?"

His answer was wordless; he pulled her in for a slow, deep kiss. Instantly, her hands wound around his neck and their tongues intertwined in a battle for dominance. Need became the only language they could speak.

"I just-," he smiled against her lips as they struggled for oxygen, "I need you, too."


	19. Kingdom

"Kingdom" - Carrie Underwood

Dedicated to those who've been struck by Hurricane Florence. You're in my thoughts and prayers.

. . .

Haley James Scott slowly walked through the upstairs hallway of her beloved two-story home and delicately ran her fingers over the pastel yellow paint. Over the past six years, between two kids and a dog, random cracks and blemishes bruised the skin of the walls- some of which Haley hadn't noticed until today. A somber smile sagged on her lips at the memories piling in her brain; the countless times Jamie and Lydia flew through this very hall and into her and Nathan's room every morning.

Her fingers continued to trace the chair-rail molding until she got to the spare bedroom. Tears stabbed the corner of her eyes and her palms fell to her swollen stomach. It was the room she and Nathan had started to prepare as the nursery, where in four-and-a-half months, their new baby would hopefully occupy- that is, unless, Hurricane Florence wreaked havoc on Tree Hill.

She was never one to fear the future, but today, as the family began to pack up their things and flee to Charlotte for the weekend, Haley worried about the damage they might return to. The newscasters around the country kept warning everyone just how deadly the impending storm could be- and it definitely didn't help matters that their house, the house they created more memories than one could possibly hold, was centered right on Wrightsville beach. The hurricane wasn't set to hit for another twelve hours but already the waves of the ocean were higher than both Haley and Nathan had ever seen.

The thought that everything they built together could possibly be ruined forever did more than just frighten her. Tears already soaked the skin of Haley's cheeks. She felt sick as she walked down the stairs and through the rest of the house, absorbing every little detail she once took for granted; the smell of Nathan's cologne mixed with the faint aroma of the hardwood floors and crisp linen Lysol; the kitchen counter, where more liquids have spilled than a preschool classroom- the same counter she spent far too much time at packing lunches and making casseroles and slightly-burnt dinners.

It was at that very sink Nathan would stand shirtless every morning, staring out into the backyard as he sipped on his morning coffee. She'd saddle up behind him, in the still of the silence, and press warm kisses on his shoulder-blades. A blush tinted her cheeks as Haley recalled the countless times those kisses got a little too heated and he'd spread her along the countertop for a passionate round of love-making.

Haley dismissed the more colorful-thoughts and returned to the somber reflections of their home. She focused her gaze on the kitchen table- the heart of it all. Where Jamie spent each night struggling through homework as Lydia colored- sometimes onto the very table itself- the little pictures she'd later display along the walls. It was the table they prayed at, discussed their days, shared thanks and worries, and a few more kisses exchanged between husband and wife.

Haley soon found herself standing in the front door watching Jamie and Lydia chase Duke, their rambunctious labrador retriever, on the lawn while Nathan was busy packing the car with as much as it could fit- but Haley wasn't worried about their tangible things. It could all be re-bought. The memories, however, can't be remade. This house, their kingdom, might wash away. Her heart ached. Where would they raise the new baby? Surely they couldn't stay in Charlotte forever. Of course, they could rebuild a new house, probably one even bigger, but Haley loved this house. She loved it the day Nathan bought it for her right after college. They didn't have much but he promised they'd make it work- even on her teaching salary and his coaching one.

Little by little, they made the once decrepit home their own. They painted the walls and installed new floors- though it's been over six-years and Nathan still has yet to fix the creaky board on the front porch, he swears he will soon. Haley's shoulders sank. Would he even need to fix the front porch? Maybe the wind will whisk it away. All their hard work; blood, sweat, tears- it could be gone in an instant.

Haley sniffled and grabbed onto the front door handle to prop herself up. This door... she wanted to laugh at the amount of times it had been slammed (by both herself and her stubborn husband). Their life wasn't always as pretty as a picture; they were perfectly imperfect. They've had a few good fights and some late nights. They've slammed doors and ran out in a furry, but neither of them dared to sleep without working it out.

Despite it all, Haley wouldn't change anything for a second.

This house was their kingdom, and the man on the front lawn was her prince.

The oak tree on the edge of the lot, where their initials were carved, will stand the test of time forever. Always and forever.

"You okay, baby?" Nathan approached her with a cautious smile and furrowed brows.

Instantly, she opened her arms for him and buried her face in the crux of his neck. Haley inhaled his cologne and a wave of calm washed over her. He was her home.

"I'm just worried about the house," she sighed. "I'm afraid to lose it, to lose everything we've built."

"It's gonna be okay, Hales," Nathan whispered lowly. His hands encircled her waist and squeezed gently at her hips.

"How could you possibly know that?"

He pulled away softly and looked deeply into those heartbreakingly brown eyes of hers; "because, as long as we have each other- as long as we have this family- the love we built could never be destroyed."

Hot tears pricked her eyes again. He always had a way of knowing just what to say. "I love you, Nathan Scott."

"I love you, too, baby. And I know you're worried. I am too, but as long as we're safe, all six of us,-" he smirked as his hands found her pregnant belly, "I know everything will be okay."

"Thank you," she whispered against his lips before meeting in a long, passionate kiss right there in the front door. Neither knew what would happen to their house- they could only pray for the best- but, one thing would always remain: their love for each other.


	20. Hurricane

For the first time in a long time, (three months and a day - but who's counting?) Nathan was feeling like himself again.

Well, almost.

He now had a gaping hole in his heart that was never there before but would forever remain. His chest felt hollower, making it difficult to breathe, but his lips finally remembered how to smile. And, as he looked at himself in his bathroom mirror, Nathan was happy he resembled a human once again.

It took a great deal of effort- more so than he'd ever willingly admit- to shave the bearded forest from his face. It'd be even harder, he knew, to go out tonight, but like always, Chase and Clay had been relentless in their pursuit to drag him out of the house.

Nathan usually had an array of excuses ready to fall from his tongue; babysitting his niece, a ton of work to do, feeling ill- but he'd run out of reasons and finally gave in to their pleading; he just prayed like Hell that she was staying in tonight. He needed one night to clear his mind of all-things Haley James. She'd already overstayed her welcome, occupying every single one of his thoughts- and every space in his heart.

Maybe the guys were right, maybe he needed a distraction. He needed to go out- to loosen up. And a few drinks would definitely do the trick.

Taking one last look at himself in the streaky mirror, Nathan took a deep breath and forced a smirk upon his now visible lips. He was ready as he'd ever be.

. . .

That readiness lasted for all of ten minutes- the time it took for him to drive from his house to the bar, because as soon as he walked in, he found Clay and Chase talking to Haley's friends. Of course Mia and Quinn were there. Dammit, he cursed under his breath. Why did Tree Hill have to be such a small town?

"Hey man, glad you made it!" Clay pulled him in for a quick hug, followed by a gentle slap on his back, while Nathan offered a weak and perfunctory smile to the rest of the group.

"Yeah, it's been a while," Quinn's blue eyes couldn't hide her pity. "How've you been?"

How has he been? Nathan wanted to scoff. He barely left the house except to go to work, he'd been surviving on frozen pizzas and drinking beer as if it were the only liquid left on earth. He barely sleeps and it's a struggle to breathe- but that would be too much to say, so he settled for, "I'm okay. How are you?"

Whatever Quinn said, Nathan didn't hear. His eyes landed on the door at the exact moment Haley walked in. Time slowed- or maybe he was stuck in some type of warped universe. Either way, Haley looked like she'd just emerged from a music video; her honey blonde hair had been curled just past her shoulders, bellowing slightly with the cold November breeze pushing past the open door.

Dressed in a red wine-colored long sleeved dress, she looked as stunning as ever. The pounding in Nathan's chest thundered; he wondered if the booming could be heard over the bass of the bar's country music.

Luckily, she didn't yet see Nathan. As soon as she walked through the entrance, she turned- probably looking for the bathroom- but just the side of her profile had his heart storming. Just like the first time he'd ever seen her- in this bar, no less- she hit him like a hurricane. The damage would never be fixed.

"I, uh, need a drink," he mumbled under his breath, not caring whether his friends heard him or not. There was no way he'd be sober- not if she was here.

It was going to be a long night, Nathan thought, his eyes once again scanning the room for her as he waited impatiently for the bartender to return with his Whiskey on Ice.

He wasted no time bringing the glass to his lips and taking a hearty swig. The cool liquid burned his throat. Nothing felt better. Nathan was about to swallow another sip but stopped before he'd choke; just above the brim of the glass, his eyes locked on Haley's. Her brown gaze was soft and seductive: it was a punch straight to his gut.

He watched, breathless and silent, as she strut right over to him.

"Hi," she whispered.

One word held the power of 65-mile-per-hour wind gusts. Here she was again: Hurricane Haley. Ready to wreck his heart.

And the saddest part was, Nathan Scott would willingly allow it to happen. Again.

"Hi," came his breathy reply.

"It's so good to see you," Haley's hand landed on his bicep, igniting an inferno through his veins. Three months without her touch could do that to a man. Hell, she could start a fire with just her freakin' smile.

"Yeah," Nathan smiled easily; as if the last three months never happened- as if she never said no to marrying him.

"I've, um, missed you."

"Me too," he admitted with a lick of his lips. God, it took everything in him not to kiss her right there. He knew he should put the drink down and just walk out- should've left her there the way she left him. But he couldn't. And he didn't want to.

"What've you been up to?" Her fingers wrapped tighter around his bicep. She always had a thing for his arms.

"Not much, really. Working."

Haley's big doe eyes bore right into his. He was already too far gone to save now. "Look Nathan, I need to apologize to you-,"

"Hales," he shook his head, "let's not do this..."

"Please?" She pleaded. He remained quiet, signaling for her to speak. It was a slippery slope, but the eye of the hurricane was already hovering above him. "I shouldn't have left you like that. I-I was stupid and I was scared. You proposed so quickly and I didn't know what to do. But the truth is, I still love you."

He inhaled a steady breath, practically sipping on the way she smelled- like peaches and honey. Home.

Her hand slipped into his and she gave him that not-so-innocent look; the one where her lips curl to the side of her mouth and the edge of her tongue peeks between teeth. He knew that look a little too well.

Nathan was reminded of how eerily similar this encounter was to the first time they met- they were practically parallels.

He remembered when she walked in with her friends; how her smile wrecked his entire world. How she hit him like a hurricane- that nothing would ever be the same. A hurricane was one of the strongest storms on earth; no force could match it. Except Haley. She was stronger than a storm. She was wind. Rain. Thunder. Lightning.

Everything.

Nathan had no control; he couldn't stop her force. The way she lit up any room in the world; the way she shook his bones; the way she kissed in the rain left him wanting to stand there forever because of the way she felt. Haley was everything. And Nathan would risk it all for one more kiss.

"Do you want to go back to my place?" Her words curled around his ear like a spool of silk.

He dropped the glass against the table, almost shattering it completely in the process and stumbled off the stool.

"I'm not drunk," he promised with a sheepish grin. She giggled as she draped herself on his back while he spun his car keys around his finger, walking out of the bar and to his truck.

Rain was pouring. They were running. And then they were driving to her house; Haley's hand on Nathan's knee. Her lips on his neck- Nathan trying not to crash.

It was all a haze; like the sheet of rain blurring the windshield. Hard to see. Hard to breathe.

Next thing either of them knew, they were falling into bed. Touching. Kissing. Lips Crashing. Breaths Colliding. Bodies joining.

Two storms converging into one brutal hurricane.

. . .

After a storm, there's always a rainbow. And as, much as Haley was Nathan's hurricane, she was also his sun and his moon and the stars. He told her that as her eyes peeled open with the morning light, then pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Good morning," she grinned.

"Mornin'."

Her head was rested against his naked chest, listening to the slow rhythm of his heartbeat.

"I'm glad you're still here," Haley whispered. "I was afraid you'd think last night was a mistake."

"It wasn't."

She picked her head up to study his face; it was an unfinished masterpiece. Too soon to analyze. "I'm sensing a 'but'..."

Nathan smirked as his hands landed on her bum, giving it a firm squeeze. "No. This is the only butt I need."

Haley's eyes rolled playfully, "I'm serious, Nathan. Something's on your mind. Talk to me."

"I just… why didn't you want to marry me, Haley?"

She clenched her eyes shut but kept her hand pressed to his chest. "It's not that I don't- I do- but we'd only been together for a few months. We're still young. I didn't know what I wanted."

He nodded somberly.

"I want to be with you Nathan Scott, I do. I just wasn't ready to be a wife yet."

"Okay," he finally swallowed. "You're right. I asked too soon. I never meant to pressure you-,"

"You didn't, I promise," Haley bent her neck to meet his lips for a gentle kiss. "I was a coward who ran. I shouldn't have. Leaving you was the biggest mistake I've ever made and I've regret it every single day."

He held her closer to his chest. "I love you, Haley James. And I'll wait for you forever if I have to."

She smiled against his lips, "I don't want you to wait."

"Wha-?"

"Let's get married today."

Another gust of her unpredictable wind- but he wouldn't change it for the world.


	21. Backsliding

_Backsliding - Carrie Underwood_

 _*I do not own the rights to this song_

She wasn't supposed to be thinking about him- and she definitely wasn't supposed to be thinking of him as she lie awake in bed.

But she was.

With eyes wide open, Haley imagined him beside her, delicately caressing the cold sheets on the far side of the bed. What a contrast in touch, she thought- the silky sheets felt smooth beneath her fingers, when all she really wanted was to trace the familiar contours of his abs. She knew every valley, every ridge, as if it were a road map to her home.

Her fingertips burned for a semblance of his ghost. He was gone.

She rolled onto her back and sighed. Tears stabbed the corner of her eyes like the sharp edges of glass.

 _Too much has gone wrong. We should just move on._

At least, that's what they both said.

Haley didn't mean it. Her words were born in the heat of the moment; a fire that couldn't be doused. She regretted it now. Their love had lit an inferno inside of her but, as with any blaze, everything burned to dust.

There was no single match to blame- there were a million reasons they said goodbye.

They couldn't try. They couldn't fight anymore.

She realized now, in the darkness of what had once been their bedroom, that not one of the million reasons mattered.

Haley turned again to face the other side of the room as a single teardrop slid onto the pillow; even in the shadows, her eyes found the dresser drawer where he put his wedding ring and slammed it shut. And just like that- five years of everything they ever built, was buried.

Is that what it all amounted to?

Five years of laughter. Happiness. Hope. Dreams - now merely thrown away as if it were a tattered piece of cloth.

"Ugh!" A groan of frustration tore through her thoughts and the time caught her eye.

2:02 a.m.

Another sleepless night. She turns and flops again- the feeling is not lost on her that she resembles a fish out of water. She may as well be. Without him, she would never truly be home.

Before Haley even has a chance to contemplate what exactly she is doing, she reaches for her phone and blindly dials his number.

It's probably a dream, she deduces, when he shows up fifteen minutes later, bathing beneath her porch light.

The sheets aren't cold anymore. They are warm. They are drenched in his crisp cologne and the scent of spicy aftershave.

His lips attach to the hinge of her jaw and his tongue is lapping at the dark brown freckle below her left ear. She's pulling off his t-shirt, discarding it on the floor to wear as a dress tomorrow morning.

Haley feels his hand brushing below her shirt until it reaches her bare breast and calloused fingers tweak her hardened nipples. She moans his name, breathless.

"Nathan."

She feels his lips curve into a smirk. Her fingers wrap around his bare shoulder, lightly digging her fingernails into his hot skin. Their naked bodies get tangled between the sheets and she feels him thrust his hips- his hard length rubbing along her wet folds sends a shock-wave of pleasure straight to her brain. It's the greatest form of torture.

"Haley," Nathan whispers her name in a soft chant; his body blankets hers.

"Please."

"Please, what?" He mumbles against her breast.

"I need you inside of me."

Nathan braces himself on his strong forearms and, wasting not another second, enters her in one full thrust.

A spark of white-light flashes between her eyes every time his hips ground against her throbbing clit. She digs her nails deeper and swallows another moan when Nathan's lips meld against her own. Their tongues are parallel to their lower bodies; thrust-to-thrust.

Nathan watches her below him. He feels her bouncing breasts against his chest- fuck, he missed this. He missed her. He can't help but smile when he watches her eyes clench, a tell-tale sign she's on the cusp of a climax and he'd be damned if he didn't get her there.

"Come for me," his words are a hot whisper, forming a cloud around the crackling air.

She's almost there- and when Nathan taps his thumb firmly against her clit, Haley clenches her inner walls, securing his long, hot length deep inside like a hidden secret. She never wanted to let go.

. . .

Everything feels right when she wakes up wearing his t-shirt. Fallen beams of sunlight splash between her curtains, bathing them both in a warm glow. They shouldn't have done that. They said they wouldn't. Not again. But they did, like they always do.

"Mm' mornin'," she hears Nathan mumble and can't help but smile when his arm snakes around her stomach and presses a kiss in her hair.

"Nathan," she warns- but her voice lacks conviction- "this is the last time."

His eyes are still shut but he chuckles in response.

She contemplates her next words and wonders if he can hear the rapidly beating heart in her chest. "I heard you were seeing someone."

"It was one date," he grumbles. "The guys set it up. Thought I'd get over you quicker."

Haley fiddles with her fingers, which have interlaced with his. "Word gets around in such a small down," she mumbled.

"I heard you were seeing someone too," his words were wrapped in barbed-wire. It cut like a knife.

"Only twice," she squeaked. "Brooke and Peyton…"

"What are we doing, Hales?"

Haley turned to look at the mark of rejection stretching across his face. It fit like a perfect mask.

"I don't know."

"We just… we can't keep lookin' back and living in the past like this," Nathan said as he started to sit up in bed. Haley tugged on his forearm, willing him back down. He cautiously sank back down onto the mattress in all his naked glory. Nathan didn't miss the way Haley's hooded eyes roamed his form. He too couldn't help but notice how sexy she looked this morning; her hair was a mess but a beautiful one at that. "There's a million reasons why you should be happy."

"But they're not enough!" Haley argued. "Because here we are."

"Why do you keep calling?"

"Why do you keep answering?" She countered.

Nathan licked his lips. Her brown eyes intensely bore into his burning blue gaze.

"I keep asking myself," Haley continued, "why do I need you and nobody else?"

He watched as she paced along the floor, his shirt looking better on her than it ever looked on him. The expanse of her creamy skin on her thighs was on ample display and it took everything in him not to push her back to the wall-

"If we're not meant to be, then why do we keep doing this… this… it's like we're backsliding," Haley was on a full-on ramble mode and Nathan couldn't fight the smile blooming over his lips. She was right; why did they ever call it quits?

"Baby," Nathan grabbed her hand and spun her towards him until she was flush against his chest. "I don't care what you call it. Backsliding, front sliding, hell- slip sliding. I'd do it over and over again with you."

"Nathan-"

"Let's stop pretending and start over again. We _are_ meant to be and I'll do whatever it takes to prove it to you."

"I just," her protest was weak and seized by the feel of his lips on hers. She was just as stunned when he pulled away, seconds later; her face curling into a question mark when he walked towards their dresser.

Nathan carefully pulled open the dresser drawer and found his ring again, sliding it on his left finger with a wide grin.

"I never should have taken this off."


End file.
